The Silver's Echo
by zuffoodles
Summary: With her mother turned traitor, and her father in another clan, Echokit will have to live with the constant taunts. Her mother escaped, and slowly picking off the clan, will Echokit be able to withstand her mother's clutching paws that are trying to pull her away from her home? (R&R! BTW this will be a short story and most likely branch off to something else lol :3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two pairs of eyes flashed in the dark night, claws unsheathed and ready to battle. A gray she-cat with tan markings hissed, "It's time for me to rule AshClan Minnowstar!"

Minnowstar snarled, "Never Silverpeak! Cats who choose to betray their clans should live as rogues or loners!" Silverpeak leapt as Minnowstar, her green eyes ablaze with fury. Minnowstar raised herself, grappling Silverpeak.

A screech tore from Silverpeak's throat as Minnowstar bit into her shoulder. The two rolled, but Minnowstar wouldn't let go. Spitting hate, Silverpeak struggled free. Blood trickled down the gash in her shoulder, and her fur was fluffed up to twice its size in anger.

Minnowstar hissed in pain as Silverpeak launched herself forward, her teeth burying deep into her leg. Minnowstar snapped her head around and bit into Silverpeak's ear.

Silverpeak snarled, "You'll regret that foxdung!" Minnowstar thrashed her head, jerking Silverpeak's jaws off her leg and tearing up her ear.

Minnowstar hissed, "Why did I let you stay as deputy after you had your kits? What will you do now that you have to leave your daughter?"

Silverpeak growled, "That kit can die for all I care. She was nothing but a nuisance to me!" Minnowstar lashed her tail; no kit should be talked about that way! Leaping at Silverpeak, she managed to surprise her.

Minnowstar's teeth dug into her neck. Silverpeak flashed her claws over Minnowstar's muzzle. Struggling free, she tried to back away into the trees. Lighting flashed overhead, lighting up the two cats.

The nearest tree crashed down with, ablaze with flames. It quickly spread. Silverpeak widened her eyes in fear. Minnowstar stalked forward, her eyes narrowed with anger. She snarled at Silverpeak, "See? This is what happens to cats who betray their clans!"

Silverpeak crouched down, her eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry! I really am! Please forgive me!" Minnowstar still had her angry look on her face.

More lighting crackled overhead and rain began to pour down, settling down the flames as they spread further into the forest. Minnowstar shoved her face into Silverpeak's her eyes narrowed in anger, "Cats who betray their clan and clan leader deserve to _die._"

Silverpeak screeched as Minnowstar bit into her throat. She scrabbled on the ground, her claws making deep gouges in the earth. Minnowstar released her grip on the she-cat, and she gasped in pure agony.

She eyes were dull with pain and the wound dripping blood. Minnowstar spat, "I'll leave you here to die a death you deserve. " The gray she cat dragged her self away, into the dark trees. Smoke filled the air, and the faint sound of a last twig crackling died off.

Silverpeak screwed up her eyes as the smoke and ash blew in the wind. She shook her head, _That mousebrain! I could have made AshClan great!_ She dragged herself out of the forest, over the wooden twoleg fence.

Blood dripped down from her wounds, and her vision became fuzzy. Jumping down with a grunt, she landed on the stone gray paths of Twolegplace. She padded a around a corner, exhaustion screaming in her muscles.

She collapsed near the thunderpath, her eyes getting droopy. Suddenly, she felt large and strong paws pick her up. She closed her eyes in satisfaction, _Just you wait Minnowstar. I'm not dead yet!_


	2. Alone

Chapter 1

Echokit wailed as Foxkit leapt on top of her, pushing her head into the earth. Foxkit sneered, "What's wrong? Can't fight back _halfClan?_" Echokit thrashed, pain creeping up her spine at the weight of Foxkit's paws on her skull.

She cried, "Mossfeather!" Foxkit glanced around in surprise, and released Echokit. Scrambling to hide in the back of the nursery, Foxkit was stopped by a very angry Mossfeather. Mossfeather hissed, her dappled pelt fluffed up, "What do you think you're doing Foxkit? She's only half a moon old; you shouldn't be so rough with her!"

Foxkit opened his mouth in anger, "But..." Mossfeather stopped him by pushing him away from the nursery, and away from the small silver kitten.

Mossfeather crouched by Echokit, liking her fur, "What did he do to you my sweet?"

She whimpered, "He hurt my head." She squealed in pain as Mossfeather pressed lightly on her head, "Stop! It _hurts_!" Mossfeather picked the kit up and took her to the medicine clearing, where Brambleflicker was busily sorting herbs.

Brambleflicker twitched his whiskers, "Echokit? What happened this time?"

Mossfeather replied crossly, "Foxkit has been bullying her again. That's what." Brambleflicker rolled his eyes.

He called to his apprentice, "Twistpaw!" The tiny tabby apprentice limped over, his mouth full of thyme leaves. Brambleflicker meowed to his apprentice, "Treat her will you? Foxkit hurt her head. Poor kit, her skull hasn't had time to grow properly yet. She'll end up with it damaged if Foxkit doesn't back off."

Twistpaw nodded, before dropping the thyme leaves spitting at the bitter taste. He pushed a few of the leaves toward Echokit, "Eat them." She obeyed, gagging at the horrible taste. Once she swallowed them he set one poppy seed in front of her.

She lapped it up, curling in the small nest she was settled in. Mossfeather curled herself around Echokit, lapping at her sleek silver coat. She began to suckle, her belly rumbling. There wasn't much milk left thanks to Mossfeather's older kit and the scorched leafbare forest.

Twistpaw dropped some borage leaves by Mossfeather's paws, and she ate them, meowing, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need these anymore." Once she was full, Echokit nestled into the curve of Mossfeather's belly, and fell into her dreams.

_Echokit narrowed her eyes against the scene, her small legs trembling. There was a beautiful silver and tan she-cat, sitting with a dark gray tom, their tails entwined. The scene changed again, and she saw herself in front of Minnowstar, as she angrily confronted the silver-and-tan she-at that she noticed before._

_ Then she saw herself, being born for the first time. She opened her moth in shock, and the scene switched again. Echokit saw the silver she-cat and Minnowstar in the heat of battle, flames crackling around them._

_ She only heard one word before the dream swept on, "_Silverpeak" _Next, she was standing in a Twoleg nest. She saw the pelt of Silverpeak, wrapped in strange cobwebs. She was crouching by a rock with a shallow dip in it. There was a tiny pool of water inside._

_ Once more she was swept away, only this time she was in total darkness, voices she didn't understand ringing in her ears. She jerked, fear rising in her chest like a trapped bird._

Echokit was jerked awake, weak sunlight filtered into the den. Mossfeather was still curled around her, making the air stuffy and hot. Echokit tottered on her paws, blinking sleep from her eyes.

Mossfeather woke at her movements, yawning. Twistpaw flicked her ears, "You may go back to the nursery. If it starts hurting again come back." Mossfeather nodded, pushing Echokit out of the medicine den.

Once they made it into the cool, shady nursery, Foxkit was staring at her with angry eyes. He growled, "HalfClan tattletale." He squeaked as Mossfeather cuffed him around the ear.

She snapped angrily, "Don't be a mouse-brain Foxkit! You could have killed her, you reckless brat!"

Foxkit grumbled, "I couldn't have killed her! There's no way I could kill that halfClan crowfood!" His rude retort earned him another cuff on the side of the head, which he scrambled away at. Mossfeather licked her between the ears gently.

She pounced at a small scrap of moss, her claws shredding it. She squealed in surprise as a black-and-white pelt flashed in front of her, taking the scrap of moss. It was Gingerkit; her strange orange eyes glowed with excitement.

Gingerkit squeaked, "You'll never catch me Echokit!" Echokit took after her, her tiny legs letting her go fast as possible. She jumped on the older kit, squealing as she landed square on her back. Gingerkit rolled, squeaking as Echokit lung on like a burr. She twitched her ears as she heard Mossfeather and Raggedbelly talking, "I can't wait! They'll be apprentices by sunhigh."

Echokit tore the scrap of moss from her jaws. Foxkit sprinted after her, the older kit snatching it away from Echokit. He taunted, "You'll never get it back _halfClan_."

Echokit's silver fur ruffled around her shoulders, and she charged headfirst into Foxkit's belly; knocking the breath out of him. He opened his mouth in a gasp, and the moss fell out. Picking it up quickly; she sprinted back to her nest.

She dropped it, then sitting down on it. She twitched her whiskers as Gingerkit skidded to a halt, her face getting smushed into Mossfeather's fur.

Sunlight filtered into the den. It was nearly sunhigh.

She struggled to her paws, tired after the game. Hopping out of the nursery, she screwed up her eyes against the sun; which was shining through gaps in the cream-colored clouds.

Sootkit sprinted out of the nursery, squealing, "The hunting patrol's back!"

A golden she-cat came out of a dip in the ground. A scorched rabbit hung limply in her jaws. A few more warriors followed, one carrying a sparrow, another carrying a mouse under his chin and a vole in his jaws.

The warriors dropped their prey on the pile, and then padded away to the warrior's den. Gingerkit took after her, picking up the vole from the fresh-kill pile. Echokit sat by the nursery, wishing she could try some.

She knew she was still suckling, and prey was out of the question so far. The sun had been covered by fluffy yellow clouds. Gingerkit and Foxkit were sharing the vole. Their pelts were washed clean and they were flashing glances at the boulder where their leader made announcements.

Just as the cats were about to leave for the sunhigh patrol, Minnowstar leapt up onto the boulder, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the boulder for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began streaming out of the dens, whispering to each other in excitement. Minnowstar continued, "Gingerkit and Foxkit have been with us for six moons, and now the time has come to make them apprentices."

He beckoned Gingerkit forward, "Fernfoot, you have courage, strength, and bravery. You learned much from your old mentor, Juniperpelt. Share these skills with Gingerpaw."

Foxkit crept forward, his big blue eyes wide. Minnowstar meowed, "Dimstream, you will mentor Foxpaw. You have loyalty, fairness, and sympathy. Share these with Foxpaw so that one day he will be much like you.

Minnowstar flicked her tail dismissively, and the cats scattered. The sun was just going down. Echokit pelted pack into the nursery, crashing into Mossfeather. She was standing by the front of the den. Echokit backed up, staring at Mossfeather.

Mossfeather bent down and touched noses with the small silver kit, "Listen my sweet, I'm going back to the warrior's den tonight. You'll have to be on your own."

Echokit wailed, "You can't!"

Mossfeather shook her head stressfully, "Echokit, I'm sorry but I won't stay in the nursery for another six moons. I've spent too much time away from duties, we need to gather as much prey and fortify our borders if we are to survive. Copperpelt will nurse you."

Echokit was silent, and she looked at her paws. Suddenly she shot Mossfeather a look through angry narrowed green eyes, which was hauntingly familiar to Mossfeather. Echokit spat "If you loved me you would stay to watch me grow! I guess you like every other cat, always going to hate me for what I am! A _halfClan._"

Mossfeather stared blankly at her, and then she padded away from the nursery, her tail down. Echokit watched her go, her fur prickling with hate.

Echokit turned restlessly, the cool night air filled into the nursery. Echokit shivered as cold air swept through a hole in the leafy bush. It had become cold without the warmth of Mossfeather.

Her head ached and her stomach growled, but she wouldn't allow Copperpelt to feed her. She twisted restlessly in the empty nest; she tucked into the moss, on the hard dirt floor of the den but covered in the warm moss.

She fell into an unsteady sleep. She woke almost instantly, realizing she had poked her leg on a sharp root. She sighed, sleep tugging at her eyes. She blinked, and once she opened her eyes small specks of snow were coming into the den.

She struggled to her paws, wincing as her stomach growled loudly. She dragged herself out of the den, her short legs sinking in the drift. The snow landed lightly on her back, creating an icy shell on her it.

Other cats were struggling in the snow, one warrior uncovering the fresh-kill pile. She winced as her stomach growled again, making it feel as if claws were tugging at her belly. Sootkit rolled out of the nursery, her paws throwing up snow.

A clump of it landed in Echokit's face, and she sneezed. She saw Sootkit stifle a laugh. Her pelt spiked in annoyance, Echokit flung a lump of snow at Sootkit, and it cascaded around her. Sootkit stared at her with her mouth open wide in fake anger.

Echokit sneezed. Sootkit yawned, "I'm _hungry!_"

Echokit closed her eyes, her stomach rumbling, "Me too." She rolled back to the nursery, her long silver fur clumping up with snow. She pounced into the nursery, the snow chilling her fur.

Sootkit followed in after, her paws churning in the chilly air. Sootkit squealed to Copperpelt, "We're hungry!" Copperpelt sighed, and rolled onto her side. Her other kits were already suckling. Echokit padded hesitantly into the mossy nest, only picking a spot after Sootkit went in without hesitation, suckling her mother's milk.

Echokit squeezed into a spot next to Sootkit, kneading Copperpelt's belly as she suckled. Her stomach felt full and warm, Copperpelt's fur giving her warmth in the chilly air. She found herself purring as Sootkit wriggled around, trying to get comfy.

She dozed off into sleep when she saw a tortoiseshell cat bending by her, licking her silver fur clean.


	3. Twisted Fate

Chapter 2

Echokit squawked as she fell into a deep snow-hole. She struggled back up as Sootkit and the others raced around; their paws kicking up snow.

Frost covered the plants, making the camp a ghostly white color. She shivered, snow coating her pelt. She hopped after the others, struggling to not sink in the snow. Her tan paws were numb with cold.

He silver fur quickly got lumped as she bounded after the others. Almost her whole entire kit hood had gone past, and she would become an apprentice in a few days. She licked her lips, wincing at the chill that clawed at her fur.

Sootkit pounced to her, "Who do you think our mentors will be? I can't wait to be a warrior!"

Echokit twitched her ears, "I don't know! I'm not psychic!"

Sootkit took her ear in her jaws, and Echokit rolled with her, squealing in delight.

She broke free from Sootkit, and bounded through the snow, bouncing away from Sootkit every time she got close. She rolled into a bush, thorns plucking at her pelt. Sootkit chased after her, letting out a shrill yowl as she collided with the bush.

Echokit squeezed out, flattening her ears as she saw several thorns sticking out of Sootkit's face and chest. Sootkit shook her head, "Ugh, thorns! I hate them so much!" Echokit didn't say anything, but reached up and plucked some out with her teeth.

Sootkit flinched backwards, and thin trickle of blood seeping out of the cut. Echokit took out the rest, licking her tongue over her mouth, "All better?" Sootkit nodded, shaking her head to clear away some blood.

Echokit licked them clean, curling her lip at the taste of blood. Sootkit shot off without warning. Echokit looked to the side; four cats were dragging something into camp. The heavy scent of death filled the air.

A familiar scent was on the cat's fur. Echokit felt sick, "Twistpaw!" She hurried over, her tail bobbing. Minnowstar jumped down. Twistpaw was bloodied and tattered. Killed savagely, Echokit could tell it wasn't a clean death, it was _torture_.

Minnowstar nosed Twistpaw's paw, taking out a silver tuft of fur from her claws. Minnowstar looked up, horror had dulled her gaze. She spat out the tuft of fur, "Silverpeak!" She clawed the ground, ripping up the grass, "Silverpeak is still alive!"

A ripple of shock passed through the cats, and a few stared at her, fear in their eyes. Echokit shrank in her pelt; the stares seemed hostile and untrusting. She flinched backwards, into a tiny shaded overhang of leaves.

She crept forward, flattening her ears and ignoring her clanmates stares. She looked up at Minnowstar, voice trembling, "She's in Twolegplace." Her dream had been of Silverpeak's history.

Minnowstar glanced at the kit, "How do you know this? You didn't sneak out, did you?"

Foxpaw called out from the crowd of cats, "I bet she did, probably to go see her father, from another clan!" Echokit glared at him, her fur bushing.

Minnowstar snapped, "Quiet Foxpaw, let her talk."

Echokit whispered, "I had a dream. You were fighting with her, Minnowstar. Then she was at Twolegplace, being cared for."

Minnowstar nodded, looking down on the tiny kit, "Thank you, Echokit."

Echokit scrambled back to the shadowy overhang, her pelt prickling.

Brambleflicker was watching her, grief and curiosity in her gaze. Echokit tensed up as Brambleflicker walked over to her, his white pelt fluffed up. She looked away as he came close to her, "What do you want?"

Brambleflicker laid his tail on her back, he meowed gently, "Echokit, I want you to become my apprentice. Your dreams are special, you can see into the past, what has happened before you. That power can be valuable."

Echokit looked up at him, "You want another apprentice so soon?"

Brambleflicker twitched his ears, "I'm getting old, Echokit. I won't be around for very long anymore, I can't leave the clan without a medicine cat."

Echokit flattened her ears, "Won't Twistpaw be mad, that I'm replacing him?"

Brambleflicker sighed, "No he won't, he'll be happy for you."

Echokit looked back up at him, "I actually wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice. I didn't want to tell anyone, just in case they thought I was weird."

Brambleflicker purred, "There's nothing weird about wanting to be a medicine cat! Hey, think about it, maybe you can see into the future too."

Echokit meowed, "I'll become your apprentice, it just doesn't feel right to me, hurting another cat."

Brambleflicker nodded, "Let's get out from here then, and tell Minnowstar about your choice." Echokit nodded, and followed after Brambleflicker. Foxpaw sneered at her as she passed, and tried to nip at her tail.

She turned and swiped her paw over his muzzle, and hissed at him. She curled her lip and followed Brambleflicker the rest of the way. She felt her paws sink into the cool sand of Minnowstar's den.

Minnowstar was pacing. Her head snapped up as the sound of Brambleflicker's pawsteps. She meowed, "What do you want, Brambleflicker?"

Echokit piped up first, "I want to be Brambleflicker's apprentice!"

Minnowstar tipped her head, "Why is that Echokit?"

Echokit meowed, "I don't like the fact of hurting other cats. It doesn't seem right. I want to heal, not destroy something, or… someone." She felt her fur twitch in anticipation.

Minnowstar replied after what felt like a hundred moons, "Alright, would you like this to be a surprise?"

Echokit thought for a second, "Yeah, I want it to be a surprise, Sootkit and the others wouldn't suspect a thing.

Minnowstar licked her lips, "Alright, you may go."

Cats were still gathered by Twistpaw, grooming his fur clean from blood. Echokit flinched away from his glassy eyes. She scampered back to the nursery, nearly crashing into Sootkit. She was watching from inside the nursery, her gray pelt ruffled.

She glanced up in surprise, "Echokit? I thought you were in trouble- or something." Echokit shook her head, and headed to a corner in the nursery. She laid down there, and wondered about her apprenticeship until she fell asleep.


	4. LeafClan

Chapter 3

Echokit twitched her tail; her pelt was glowing in the sunlight alongside Sootkit, Greenkit, and Shiningkit. She had kept her secret well, and none of her friends suspected anything. Sootkit whispered to her excitedly, "I can't wait to be a warrior!"

Echokit said nothing, but sat, and waited. Minnowstar was crouched on the large boulder, addressing the cats below, "These kits have been with us for six moons, and it is time for them to start their apprenticeship!"

Minnowstar looked down on Greenkit, "Greenpaw, your mentor will be Mossfeather. Mossfeather, you know fairness as well as kindness, I trust you to teach Greenpaw these qualities." Echokit twitched her whiskers as Greenpaw squealed and raced over to Mossfeather, squishing her nose against hers.

Minnowstar continued, "Sootpaw, your mentor will be Honeyshine. Honeyshine, you learned well from Juniperpelt, pass down all this to Sootpaw."

Shiningkit was waiting impatiently, pawing at the ground, "Shiningpaw." The kit's head snapped up, "Your mentor will be Troutfur. Troutfur, teach Shiningpaw of courage and strength."

Every cat was tense, wondering who was going to get the small half-clan kit. Peakjaw was looking up eagerly at the boulder, his teeth clenched. Minnowstar looked toward Echokit, then to Brambleflicker. No cat seemed to notice.

After what seemed like forever, Minnowstar called out to the clan, "Brambleflicker, teach Echopaw the ways of the medicine cat code, link her with StarClan, our ancestors." A ripple of shock passed through the cats.

Foxpaw sneered, "That half-clanner will never fit in as a medicine cat, why don't you give her to Peakjaw, a cripple!"

Peakjaw's head whipped around, his twisted jaw showed every single one of his sharp teeth, "What did you call me?" He didn't wait for a reply, instead flew at Foxpaw, screeching. Minnowstar jumped down.

She hissed, "Enough!" Echopaw bounded over to Brambleflicker, and lightly touched noses with her. Echopaw's tail was flicking with excitement. Foxpaw and Peakjaw had broken apart, glaring at each other scornfully.

Brambleflicker sniffed, "The half-moon is in a few days, it really early for you to go meet the other medicine cats. You're one lucky apprentice!" Sootpaw jumped forward, making her fall over. Sootpaw squealed, "A medicine cat! I always thought you wanted to be a warrior!"

Echopaw struggled out from under her. The snow made her pelt get wet. Brambleflicker waited for her to get free, "Sootpaw, go with your mentor. I have to show Echopaw herbs and where they grow."

Brambleflicker bounded to his den, tail twitching. She followed him into the den, breathing in the sharp scents. Brambleflicker turned to her, "Alright, before we begin your training, we need to build you a nest. Also, can you take a few poppy seeds to Creekmud? She's been getting headaches. The poppy seeds are over there, he flicked his tail over to a crack.

Echopaw looked inside the crack. There was a stack of leaves, and a shallow bowl carved out inside the crack. It had only a few of the the dark seeds. She scooped out a few with her paw, and dropped them onto a leaf. She wrapped them up quickly with a few flicks of her paw.

Brambleflicker purred, "You're already good at that. I can see you're going to be a good apprentice!" Echopaw nodded, glowing from the praise. She picked up the little packet and headed toward the elder's den.

It was lifted into the air on a cliff, with a few boulders to get to the top. Echopaw scrambled over them, careful not to drop any of the precious herbs. Once she reached the log, she heard Creekmud complaining, "I'll never get any rest!"

Her denmate, Darkheart grunted, "We'll never get any sleep if you keep complaining!" Echopaw twitched her ears, slightly amused.

She slid into the den, meowing around the bundle, "Don't worry Darkheart, I'll make sure you all get your sleep."

Creekmud purred, "Thank StarClan, I've been waiting for Brambleflicker to send these poppy seeds for all of the meeting!" Echopaw dropped them at her paws, and the wrapping came undone. Creekmud lapped up the seeds, sighing.

Echopaw could see the effect of the seeds already, Creekmud laid her head on her paws, and opened her jaws in a long yawn, "This might be the best sleep I'd had in moons!"

Echopaw picked up the leaf that had held the contents, and left Creekmud to sleep. She slithered down the boulders; her small legs struggled through slushy snow. She sprang into the medicine den, shaking out her fur.

Brambleflicker flicked his ear to a hole dug in the ground. Foxpaw was by him, lifting up a paw. Brambleflicker plucked out a sharp thorn. Echopaw bounded to the hole before Foxpaw could say anything. It was filled with moss and reeds, and smelled of the river.

She picked up a bundle in her jaws, and headed to an empty spot. She padded the moss into a circle, making a deep bowl to make sure she would stay comfy during the night. She weaved the reeds around it, until it was complete. It was a bit sloppy, but it was comfortable.

Brambleflicker prodded her with a paw, "Come on, Echopaw. I have to show you the territory."

Echopaw jumped up instantly, "The territory!" Brambleflicker nodded, springing out of the den into the melting snow. Echopaw followed after, taking wide steps to avoid getting her fur waterlogged. A narrow hole was dug into the dirt, big enough for a cat to slip into.

The dirt and clay walls loomed around them, and Echopaw had forgotten that they lived in a deep hollow, and cat that fell off the top would be doomed. She was watching a bright blue feather when Brambleflicker nudged her side, "Echopaw, come on."

Echopaw padded into the tunnel after Brambleflicker, trying her best not to cringe away from the darkness. Brambleflicker turned sharply, and Echopaw squealed as she crashed into a clay wall. She struggled to her paws. The slope was going down sharply, and Echopaw stumbled a bit.

Suddenly, she was in yet another hollow, the trees were higher. The air smelled foul and bitter. Brambleflicker meowed, "This is the dirtplace, and it is also where I the keep the mouse bile."

Echopaw asked, "Why don't you keep it in your den?"

Brambleflicker replied quickly, "I don't want my den to smell bitter." Echopaw didn't reply, but followed Brambleflicker into the main tunnel. It veered up steeply, and Echopaw squawked as her paw slid on a bit of wet clay. For the most part, the floor was sandy, with a few round pebbled here and there.

She was exhausted by the time they got to the top, but once she saw light, she sprang out of the tunnel, and padded quickly through the thorn tunnel. A warm breeze ruffled her fur, feeling soothing. Beautiful white and pink cherry blossoms rustled in the breeze, sending a few flowers spiraling down to the ground. The grass was cold underpaw, and flowers were sprouting here and there. Echopaw breathed, "It's…" she looked through the landscape once again, "beautiful."

Brambleflicker purred, "It gets me every time I see it." Echopaw was padding around, sniffing at the grass, until a sharp scent caught her attention. Bright yellow flowers were sprouting out of the ground, standing against everything else. Brambleflicker bounded over, "Coltsfoot. It's good for coughs. It isn't completely grown yet, so don't pick them."

Echopaw nodded, feeling her paws prick with excitement. She jumped with surprise as Foxpaw jumped through the tunnel, panting. He looked up at Brambleflicker, "Dimstream wanted me to come with you, we've been having trouble on the LeafClan border. She wants to make sure you keep safe, and also wants me to help with herbs." Echopaw looked at him warily, though he didn't say anything. In fact, he walked by her side.

Echopaw flinched at how big he was; his belly fur brushed the tips of her ears as they turned in the forest. Her paws pattered on the sand of the riverbank, She meowed, "This is the border with LeafClan," She meowed, exchanging a knowing glance with Foxpaw.

She rolled her eyes, _No need to be so hesitant, I know where my father comes from!_

Brambleflicker was about to continue when a loud yowl sounded across from the river, "Fish-faces!" A dark brown tom was across the river, his teeth bared in anger. A few more cats were behind him, spitting insults at the Echopaw and the others.

Echopaw whispered, "What's up with them?" She was looking closely at the brown tom across the river, his brown pelt seemed familiar.

Brambleflicker replied sharply, "Hurry, this is LeafClan; we must not get into clan rivalries."

Foxpaw warned, "It might be a little too late to go." He jerked his head to the river, where the LeafClan patrol was crossing on a fallen trunk.

The brown tom had jumped down, yowling, "Give me back my kit!"

Brambleflicker shoved her forward, "Go!" The rest of the patrol had jumped down, racing toward them. She was frozen to the spot, a chill crept up her spine, _He's my father! _ A gray tom lunged forward, his teeth closed on her cheek, drawing blood.

She flinched back, and the tom lunged forward again. Foxpaw sprang in front of her, hissing as the tom bit into his leg. Foxpaw threw him off; the gray tom was small compared to Foxpaw.

They were outnumbered, and Brambleflicker snatched Echopaw by the scruff, and fled. Foxpaw sprinted after them, and the LeafClan patrol pursued. They reached the clearing with all the flowers and the tunnel to the camp; they pushed underneath the brambles into the dark space below.

Echopaw heard the angry voices of the cats, "Mousedung! Where'd they go?!"

Echopaw held her breath, until she heard the pawsteps of the patrol padding away.


	5. Thinking

Chapter 4

Echopaw winced as Brambleflicker pressed dock leaf poultice into the cut on her cheek, it stung like fire. Brambleflicker asked, "Do you think you can treat Foxpaw's wound?"

Echopaw stiffened, but nodded. Brambleflicker handed her a dock leaf and a bundle of cobwebs. Foxpaw held out his leg, claws unsheathed with pain. Echopaw chewed up the dock leaf, and spit it out onto a spare leaf.

With a gentle paw, she applied the poultice to the bite mark. Foxpaw suddenly flinched away, and hopped out of the den on three paws.

Echopaw stared at him in confusion, cobwebs trailing from her outstretched foreleg. She shrugged, and dropped the extra cobwebs on the hanging sticks. She curled up in her nest, legs aching.

_Echopaw blinked open her eyes, shrieking as something stung. Her pelt was covered in several wounds. Cats were being killed by massive paws, and yowling filled the air. She fled, blood splashing around her each time her paws hit the ground._

_Agony made her feel sick, and she backed up in fear when a group of bloody cats surrounded her. They were whispering things to her in a savage way. She shook her head to clear the voices._

"_Come with us."_

"_We have much to show you."_

"_Follow us for your destiny."_

_Echopaw shook her head, why was she dreaming this? She fled again, flanked by the bloody cats; they ran by her, whispering the same things. She double backed, paws slipping on blood and tufts of fur._

_She shrieked as she slid into the massive paws, claws ready to tear her apart. She scrambled frantically, falling face-first onto the floor. She felt claws pricking her pelt, and agony tore through her. They were silver paws, soaked in blood. It dripped from the tips of its claws and soaked its fur a rich red._

A paw jabbed Echopaw in the side. She looked up, "Wha?" Her head felt cloudy, and her vision was blurred. Weak moonlight peeked into the den. A ginger pelt was looming over her, and she jumped back with surprise.

It was Foxpaw, and a few other cats were outside the den, murmuring things. Foxpaw's pelt was torn, and one eye was scratched over. Brambleflicker was already up, his paws shuffling through herbs. Echopaw asked, "Foxpaw? What happened?"

Foxpaw's reply was quiet, it trembled with anger, and a tint of fear; "Rogues ambushed the night patrol, those foxhearts!" His legs were shaking, and his eyes were dull with anger.

Echopaw squawked as Foxpaw fell unconscious, his pelt brushing hers as he fell on top of her. Her ears tingled with awkwardness. She scrambled out from under him. With great effort, she tugged him into the nest.

Foxpaw's breathing was ragged, and she noticed with a wince at the deep scratch that trailed over his neck. Gingerpaw was by his side, and she flinched at the state of her jaw.

It was smashed inward, and brought up. A stream of blood trickled from it, and she spit out a slur of speech, "Rouges… attacked…death…Silverpeak." Her words sent more blood coming out. It dripped onto the ground, and stained the floor.

Echopaw held up a swab of moss to her jaw, letting it soak up all the blood. Brambleflicker came over to her quickly, "Don't worry about herbs; I don't expect you to be treating something so serious, just help out with simple things. Like dock and marigold."

Echopaw nodded, but meowed to Brambleflicker, "Gingerpaw said death, don't tell me another cat is dead!"

Brambleflicker hesitated, but meowed, "You're young to have seen already one death already." He looked away, "And this might be hard for you to hear. But Juniperpelt reported that… well, I have to tell you. Mossfeather was attacked by Silverpeak for 'taking you away from her'." Echopaw flinched, "Silverpeak, she clawed her down the stomach, it was pretty bad. There was no saving her"

Echopaw trembled, she thought she hated Mossfeather, but no cat deserved to die that way! She asked quietly, "Where is she?"

Brambleflicker replied, "In the clearing, you may go see her if you want to. I won't blame you." Echopaw bounded to the herb stores, getting cobwebs just in case. She bounced out on three paws. Mossfeather was on the ground, blood trickling from a long scratch down her stomach.

Echopaw looked down at her, and saw her flank moving slightly, "She's alive! Brambleflicker! She's still alive!" She pressed on the cobwebs, and Mossfeather winced. It sounded dreadful, a rasp in her throat.

She purred, "It makes me feel better knowing that you still care." Echopaw didn't say anything, but pressed on more cobwebs, "Don't waste them on me, my time is over, Echopaw."

Echopaw wailed, "No! Don't give up!" Mossfeather just bent forward, and licked her between the ears before falling back down. Echopaw winced.

Brambleflicker had already come out, with many herbs clamped in her jaws. The sun was peeking over the horizon, a glowing orange ball of light.

She dropped them by Mossfeather, setting to work with poultices. Mossfeather was lying still, only hissing as Brambleflicker put the poultices on her wound. A few cats had gathered to watch Echopaw and Brambleflicker.

Echopaw patted on cobwebs after Brambleflicker placed the poultices. The blood flow was starting to stop, staining the cobwebs a light pink color. At last, they had her patched up, and Echopaw didn't dare move her to the den.

Minnowstar watched from the boulder, eyes glazed over with fear and shock. A fresh wound trailed on her forehead, still bleeding. She guesses Minnowstar had clawed her own head. She padded up, dock and cobwebs in her jaws. Meanwhile, Brambleflicker and a few others were trying to get Mossfeather to the medicine den.

Minnowstar didn't say anything while she treated the scratch, and retreated back to the medicine den. Mossfeather was in a nest, her flank rising and falling shallowly. Echopaw curled up by her, claws unsheathed, _Don't die!_

On the other side of the den, Brambleflicker was treating Foxpaw and Gingerpaw, both with severe wounds. Echopaw sighed, ears flat. Tomorrow would be the half-moon, how could they go with all these wounded cats?

Echopaw blinked open her eyes tiredly; Mossfeather was awake, wincing at the stiffness in her legs and wounds. Echopaw jumped up, "No, don't do that, keep still." Mossfeather sighed and flopped back down, grunting in pain.

The sun was almost down, only a hint of darkness. Echopaw grabbed herbs for Mossfeather's wounds. She carefully applied a horsetail and marigold poultice to her claw wounds, and covered it up with cobwebs. She left her to rest. Echopaw sat and groomed her messy pelt, ruffled from sleep.

She sighed and looked back at the medicine den, where cats were curled in their nests, covered in cobwebs and poultice. Brambleflicker had come to her side, "It's was a tough first day to you. But at least you learned something for treating so many wounds."

She nodded, and continued to groom her ruffled fur. Brambleflicker had gone back into the den to start putting new poultices on the worst wounds. Melting snow was still on the ground, though she detected warmth coming from the air.

She slid back into the den to check on the worst injuries. She stood by Gingerpaw, the apprentice was on her side in the nest, lip curled up at the taste of herbs.

Gingerpaw looked up, her jaw jerked in an awkward position, "Hi." Echopaw nodded to her, and padded off to check on the next cat.

She found herself looking down at Foxpaw. He hadn't woken up from the night before, and his breathing was still ragged and quick. Crusted blood was stuck onto his fur by his neck wound. She tapped leftover poultice onto it, he hissed in his sleep.

She sealed it with cobwebs, and went back out into the fresh air. Her paws were already wet from the moist ground. She glanced around her shoulder, and then padded over to the tunnel. She took the path upwards, unsheathing her claws for a better grip.

She flew out into the breezy forest, flowers underpaw. She padded over to a tall rock jutting out of the ground. A small hollow naturally made underneath. She stepped into it, sighing. She curled up inside, the cold rock pressed against her back, and the dirt cooled her paws.

She curled her tail over her nose, and pressed deeper into the hole to think.


	6. Choose

Chapter 5

Echopaw blinked open her eyes as Brambleflicker prodded her in the side with a paw. Stars dotted on the sky ahead, shining brightly. Brambleflicker meowed, "We have to go, and we're already running late."

Blinking sleep from her eyes, Echopaw staggered on her paws for a bit, until standing steadily on her legs. Blindly, she followed Brambleflicker as he weaved through the forest. A few burnt twigs stuck out of the ground, the only evidence of the fire that had swept through the forest.

Her paws were already growing sore, even though they hadn't even exited their own territory. She squeaked as her paw slid into a hole blocked up by flowers and leaves. Slipping out of it, she bounded up to Brambleflicker, who was hurrying.

Echopaw winced as Brambleflicker broke into a run, so fast that she couldn't keep up with him. She pushed as hard as she could, holding back her panting breaths. Finally, Brambleflicker slowed, they were by the LeafClan border.

The river was flowing past lazily, its water dark and murky. She spotted a few fish in the water, the moonlight illuminated their silver scales. Brambleflicker looked around, and jumped slid into the water. She flicked her tail for Echopaw to follow, "It's not flowing fast, and you should be able to get past. Hold onto my tail and move your paws like you would be running."

Echopaw nodded, sliding into the river. It was warmer than she had expected, not chilling cold. She took Brambleflicker's tail in her mouth, kicking out her legs. Her head bobbed underwater for a few seconds, until she came up again.

She blinked water from her eyes, everything was all blurry. Shaking her head, she paddled stronger panting by the time they reached the other side. She muttered, "Why didn't we use the log?" It was in clear sight.

Brambleflicker replied, "It would leave our scent, then they would think we were trespassing. The water will disguise our scent." Echopaw nodded, it seemed reasonable. She padded after her mentor, hissing as her fur got caught in the bramble tendrils.

The moon was almost overhead, and Brambleflicker pushed her forward, "Hurry! The moon is almost there!" Echopaw stumbled a bit, but broke into a run. Brambleflicker was weaving beside her, dodging the bramble thickets easily.

At long last, they reached the destination. A few other cats were there. One of them muttered, "Finally, they're here."

A creamy tabby dipped her head, "Hello, Toadclaw is a little cranky today." The brown tom shot her a glare. She looked to Brambleflicker, "Who's this?"

Brambleflicker looked down at Echopaw, "Hello Marshfoot, and this is Echopaw, my new apprentice."

Marshfoot sounded worried, "Did something happen to Twistpaw?"

Brambleflicker sighed, "Yes. He passed to StarClan. Murdered." Marshfoot dipped her head in sorrow. Echopaw watched the whole conversation, confused at why she would give out so much information. Shaking it off, she waited for one of the medicine cats to give the command to enter the cave.

A blue-gray tom rose to his paws, "It's time, all medicine cats into the cave of the Shadow Pond." Eight cats in total shuffled inside, Echopaw looked down at it, it seemed lit up in the moonlight, yet the water was a pitch black color of the night sky.

Brambleflicker stepped forward, "I have an important task to do today, Echopaw, step forward." None of the cats were surprised at the new cat, as Marshfoot told them all about Twistpaw's fate.

Brambleflicker called out, his voice echoing around the cave, "Echopaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat apprentice?"

Echopaw nodded, "It is."

Brambleflicker continued, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

He called out to the cats as the moon seemed to hit the right spot, lighting up the cave with glittering color, "All medicine cats to the pool. Echopaw, lap up some water and close your eyes. StarClan will come to you."

All the medicine cats padded to the pool, and crouched down. Echopaw got down onto the stone by a tortoiseshell she-cat, who nodded at her. Hesitantly, she lapped up some water. It was crisp and fresh, but icy cold. She closed her eyes, tense for what would happen.

_Echopaw blinked, fear quickly taking over. It was the same dream. The same exact dark space, dead cats sprawled everywhere. She shook her head, trying to get out of the dream. She slid on blood, it was gushing out everywhere onto the floor._

_The cats flanked her yet again. She flinched back, they had no eyes, and were transparent, she could see right through them. Blood dripped from their faces, white eyes watching her wherever she went._

_They sprang at her, voices rasping cruelly, "Come with us, Echopaw. Come with us." She ran, shrieking, "No! No, stop it! I don't want this!" Her voice took a crying pitch at the end. She felt claws stabbing at her pelt, causing pain and wounds._

_She began breathing hard, blood splashing after her. She dodged the bloodied bodies on the ground, stumbling on her paws._

_The cats were shrieking bloody murder, and she shook her head to clear the voices. They yowled to her, "Echopaw, come back! Join us, we'll help you." _

_She wailed, "No, I don't want your help! Stop it! Stop chasing me!" She felt like she was choking on blood, paws sliding in all directions as the cats pursued her. One leapt forward, claws sliding through her fur and leaving a deep and painful claw mark on her shoulder._

_She stumbled, falling into a pile of fur. The stench of death was overwhelming. Fearful calls were yowling to her, "Echopaw! Echopaw!"_

_She ran in the direction of the voice, "What!"_

_The voice yowled again, "Echopaw!"_

Echopaw was jerked awake with a paw, her heart was pounding loudly. Brambleflicker was prodding her with a paw, eyes widened. Her fur was clumped with sweat, and her shoulder was bleeding heavily, the other smaller scratches had stopped.

There were scrape marks on the stone, standing out against the darker stone. Her paws were over her ears, and she looked up sharply, shaking. Brambleflicker sighed, "Thank StarClan you woke up. What happened?"

Echopaw shook her head, too shaken to reply. The other medicine cats were still sleeping, the tortoiseshell fidgeting in her sleep. Brambleflicker looked over, "Oh my. Her too?"

The she-cat cried out in her sleep, paws thrashing. Echopaw sprang over, ears flat. Her shoulder was still burning, but she jabbed the she-cat in she side, trying to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open, and she shot up straight away.

She sprinted out of the cave; tail tucked in, leaving her mentor behind as well. Echopaw stared at her, confused and terrified. Brambleflicker nudged her, "Come on, we need to get back to camp."

Echopaw shook on her legs for a while, until she followed Brambleflicker out of the cave. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder whenever she put pressure on her leg. She fidgeted, hopping on three legs. She winced, licking the deep scratch mark. She limped after Brambleflicker, who was unaware at her falling behind. Staggering a bit, she hopped after him. They continued through the undergrowth, heading straight the river.

She meowed, surprised at how shaky her voice was, "B-Brambleflicker? Did you leave care for the wounded cats?"

Brambleflicker replied, "Yes. Juniperpelt used to be my apprentice, but he wanted to become a warrior after his medicine cat training was over." Echopaw nodded, not speaking another word once they got to the river. She slid in, hissing in pain as the muddy water got into the cut. Trying to ignore the pain, she propelled herself to the other side of the river, shaking out her fur. It wasn't like the the other cat's fur, always clumping up when it got wet. She shook it out, envying Brambleflicker's oily and sleek pelt. Flowers and leaves pressed against her pads, feeling more familiar than the spiny bracken and brambles from LeafClan's territory.

She fell back, hissing in sharp pain as a low-hanging branch whipped at her wound. Brambleflicker stopped, looking over his shoulder, "Are you alright Echopaw?"

Echopaw flattened her ears, "I'll be fine when we get back to camp." Brambleflicker twitched his ears, looking back ahead of them. They neared the camp, and there was angry shrieking. They were stopped to see AshClan and LeafClan facing each other. Every cat from LeafClan was there except for the kits, wounded cats, and elders. She tried to spring forward, stopped by the wound on her shoulder. Minnowstar saw her, "Echopaw, welcome back to _your_ clan." Echopaw looked at her, puzzled. Mossystar, the leader of LeafClan, glared at Minnowstar.

A brown tom shoved his way forward, lip curled, "Give me back my kit, she belongs to me!" Echopaw looked at him, his amber eyes were blazing. She looked at the cats, noticing a lump of tortoiseshell fur lying on the ground, her breathing unsteady, _Mossfeather!_ She sprang forward this time, ignoring the sharp pain from her shoulder. She got over to Mossfeather, sniffing her pelt all over. Foxpaw was there too, sprawled across the ground.

She looked up at the LeafClan leader, "What have you done? What have you done?!" her pelt was bristling in anger, green eyes narrowed to slits.

The leader's tone was simple, "We fished this clan out of their home. That's what."

Echopaw looked down at Mossfeather and Foxpaw, who both had fresh wounds. Gingerpaw was standing, her jaw hanging down, but sharp teeth showing. She looked at the leader again, "You've hurt the wounded even more, these cats are important to me."

The leader sneered, "They shouldn't be, you aren't a medicine cat!"

Echopaw growled, "That's where you're wrong. I am a medicine cat, and I am helping these cats back, they don't deserve this kind of treatment. I'm not like any of you."

The others cats had hung back, watching the old leader and young apprentice argue. When suddenly, her father stepped forward, "A medicine cat, hah! My kit wouldn't be so, your mother was a great warrior, and I am too. You should take after us. Come to LeafClan."

Echopaw swiveled her gaze to him, claws unsheathing a bit, "I won't be like a cold-hearted murder! She isn't my mother, you aren't my father."

Her father looked at her, amusement flickering in his eyes, "A cold-hearted murder, your mother? I don't think so; she's the sweetest cat I could have ever imagined."

Echopaw glared at him, and hissed, "She must have been lying to you. Sweet talking, to get information out of you! She killed Twistpaw, and tried to murder Minnowstar!"

He spat, "Stop lying! You don't have proof!"

Echopaw glanced at Minnowstar, "We already buried Twistpaw. We have no evidence."

Minnowstar padded forward, eyes narrowed, "Actually, there is evidence, it's me, look at these scars. They're still fresh." She used a paw to part her fur, revealing ugly claw marks that were lashed on to her side.

Echopaw also glanced at Mossystar, "Besides, don't you feel betrayed? He broke the warrior code, loving Silverpeak!"

Minnowstar bared her teeth at the young apprentice, "I forgave him, after all; he is my son."

Echopaw curled her tail around her paws and sat down, "So if you're thinking I'll go over to LeafClan just because you're my kin? I don't think so."

Minnowstar looked at Echopaw, "I actually do believe that you should be with your kin, Mossfeather and Gingerpaw are the only ones related to you in this clan. Give them your answer."

Echopaw looked up, and opened her jaws to speak.

**AN: OO THE CLIFFIES. I'll try to post a new chapter next week!**


	7. Black Cats

Chapter 6

Echopaw hissed, "I will not go with them, he is not my father. I have no father." Her tail was lashing, sweeping up flowers on the floor. The brown tom looked crestfallen, his amber eyes filled with reject. She turned away, checking up on Mossfeather. She only had a few new wounds; they weren't too deep of too large, not lethal at all.

She grabbed Mossfeather's scruff, dragging her gently to the other side of the clearing. A cat hissed, "Mossystar! Stop her, that's the prisoner!" Minnowstar shot them a sharp glare; AshClan had more warriors, and was lining up to fight. The cat backed away, head down.

Mossystar sneered, "You're going to try and fight us? After we got you out of your home, you don't have much chance!"

Echopaw looked at them for a while, until getting Foxpaw, he jerked, hissing.

She mumbled around his pelt, "Keep still, I'm trying to get you to safety."

He winced, "I want to fight for my clan!"

She snapped, "Well you can't do that with broken legs!"

He went limp in her jaws. It was a struggle to get him over to the other side of the clearing, but she managed to. Minnowstar leapt at Mossystar, claws dug deep into her pelt. Fighting broke out quickly, the gray tom she saw before leapt at her. He bared his teeth, "You don't have that fox-dung to protect you now!" Echopaw reared up, catching him on the shoulder.

"I don't need him!"

She unsheathed her claws, digging then into his pelt. He bit down on her ear, so she flattened it, causing him to loosen his grip but tear it open. She lashed out a paw, catching him over the eye. He hissed with pain, shutting it. He ducked under her, grabbing her leg between his jaws. He thrashed his head, trying to unbalance her. She shrieked, "Just because I'm a medicine cat doesn't mean I'm going to be soft!" She lifted her hind legs off the ground, balancing on her front paws. She kicked his belly with her other leg, sharp claws scratching up the sensitive flesh. She ripped her leg from his jaws, blood spraying from the wound. She hit him in the face with her paws, landing on all fours as she jumped away.

She lifted up her paw, arching her back. She sprang unexpectedly, knocking him over. She bit down hard on his ear, blood hit her in the muzzle, and she curled her lip at the metallic taste. He yowled, "Let me go!" She slackened the grip on his ear, backing up for him to get up. He hissed at her, and limped away in a hurry, blood trailing from his wounds.

Echopaw flinched as she heard Mossystar yowl, "Minnowstar! You'll regret this!" The LeafClan leader sprang forward, catching Minnowstar's throat between her jaws. Minnowstar cried out with pain as she increased pressure. Echopaw was frozen to the spot, terrified. No cat was helping Minnowstar!

She forced her paws to move, sprinting at full speed. She leapt onto Mossystar's back, digging her claws in. Minnowstar shook her off, "Get off, kit!" She flinched at the insult, but dived back in to bite her on the leg. Mossystar hissed, only tightening her grip on Minnowstar. Minnowstar let out a sharp and high-pitched cry, and then fell limp with a loud crack. Mossystar dropped her, blood dripping from her mouth. She let out a caterwaul of triumph.

Suddenly, Juniperpelt sprang forward, his jaws wide open, "How dare you!" He caught Mossystar's ear in his jaws, practically ripping straight off her head in rage. He dug his claws into her neck, slashing them across. She hissed with pain, collapsing. Juniperpelt ripped open the back of her neck, a bone stuck between his teeth. (Juniper has anger/ violence issues. Forgot to warn you) Blood pooled from the wound, and trickled out of her mouth.

Juniperpelt spat out the bone, glaring hard at Mossystar's limp and bloodied body. Both leaders were crumpled on the ground, eyes open and glazed. Juniperpelt yowled out, placing a paw on Mossystar's body. LeafClan's deputy fell back, "Mossystar! How could you, codebreakers!"

Juniperpelt snapped, "Really? Your leader killed ours; you chased us out of our home, and hurt the wounded! Compared to you all," she shot a glare at all the LeafClan cats, "this is nothing!"

The deputy growled, "At least give me back my kit. She belongs to me!"

Juniperpelt eyed him, "Echopaw already gave you her decision, Ambernose. Besides, LeafClan already has a medicine cat apprentice. She won't be a warrior; she doesn't like hurting other cats, despite what she did today." Echopaw sat down, turning her neck to lick at her leg.

Ambernose glared at him, and with a sudden burst of speed, flew towards her. She hissed as he grabbed her scruff, and started thrashing, "Let me GO!" She wriggled out of his grip, bristling.

He hissed to her, "Don't you want to be with your true clan? We're better than them, we have more of everything. You could have anything you want!"

Echopaw bared her teeth, "You aren't my true clan. I have no true clan, have you forgotten? I'm a halfClan!" She lifted a paw, and despite her small size, whacked him hard across the muzzle. A trickle of blood streamed from his nose as he stared at her, shocked.

The shock in his eyes quickly changed to anger. He snarled, "How dare you hurt your father!" he lashed a paw at her, claws unsheathed. She jumped back before he could strike her.

She yowled at him, "I have no father!" She turned her back on him sharply, heading for her own clan. She felt his weight on her back as he pounced, and she let out a hiss. Juniperpelt was already trying to help, but Ambernose's warriors were blocking him from Ambernose and Echopaw.

He growled in her ear, "I can't have such a failure as my kit. You shouldn't be alive!" He lifted a paw to strike the back of her neck, when she saw tortoiseshell fur flash in the corner of her vision, it was Mossfeather, and she had tackled Ambernose off her. Mossfeather was on her paws, ears flat and staring angrily at the tom.

She hissed, "I cared for that cat, thanks to her I'm still alive. But you, you want to kill her! What kind of mousebrained nonsense is that?"

Foxpaw had gone over there too, dragging himself on his forelegs. He hissed in Ambernose's face, "Don't you ever touch her." Echopaw was puzzled at what Foxpaw said, but got to her paws. She winced at the claw marks her made on her back, which were deep enough to only cause a small amount of bleeding.

Mossfeather let the deputy up, and he yowled, "Cats! Back to the camp!" The LeafClan cats sprinted away from their opponents, heading for the border. Dawn light was peeking over the tips of the mountains in the distance. The cats were gathering in the center of the clearing, waiting for Juniperpelt to speak. Mossfeather was dragging Minnowstar back by the scruff, and laid her in the center.

Juniperpelt yowled out to all the cats, "In this battle, our leader was killed, by LeafClan. I will go tomorrow to get my nine lives, for now we go back to camp." All the cats began to trudge back toward camp, tails down. Echopaw stayed behind all the others, when she noticed Foxpaw faltering. He stopped to breath, clearly trying to drag himself forward quicker to keep up. Echopaw came up, supporting him with her shoulder. He twitched an ear, but didn't say anything. She twitched her tail uneasily; sure he would snap or made a rude remark. But, surprisingly, he didn't say anything, only leaned onto her shoulder slightly. All the cats had gotten to the clearing, slipping inside the gap. The brambles covering it were torn away, raking the cat's ears and spines uncomfortably. Foxpaw pushed her away when they reached the tunnel, slightly bristling. She shrugged and followed him in, paws pattering on the ground, echoing through the tunnels.

She followed the path downward, as the rest of the cats did. She flinched as they emerged into the camp. Blood was splashed on the floor, dens torn up. Echopaw headed toward the medicine cat den, staring at what was before her paws. Berries were smushed onto the ground; the front of the den was torn up and stripped from its cover. The poppy seeds were scattered across the den. She could tell they poisoned the herb store for poppy, since foxglove seeds looked bigger than poppy. Deathberries were mixed in with other herbs, the red juice smashed into them. Water Hemlock was also put into their yarrow store. (The first things she was taught by bramble were poisonous herbs cause yunno cause she helped out as a kit sometimes .3. but not often enough for everyone to know)

Echopaw yowled, "Brambleflicker! You have to see something!"

Brambleflicker came sprinting across the clearing, pushing his way through the torn ferns and bracken patches. He stared at the herb stores, "Oh my StarClan, the herbs! Help me get them out of here!" With Brambleflicker, Echopaw pushed out all the herbs, leaving the den almost empty. Blood was on the mossy nests where the wounded cats were, though the den was abandoned. Echopaw bounded inside to get the rest of the stuff. Lumps of fur were scattered in the nests, standing out against the dark green moss and reeds. She pushed it out of the den, flinching as it rubbed against her wounds.

Foxpaw was limping his way back to the medicine cat den, and she stopped to meow to him, "You should stop moving like that and keep still. Brambleflicker might have to readjust your legs again so they heal correctly." Foxpaw dipped his head slightly, going to rest of the way into the den. Once everything was out of the den, Echopaw hopped inside, searching for the hole of moss and reeds. Once she found it, she pulled out a reasonable amount, making a large, mossy nest for Foxpaw. He carefully got into it, lying on his side. Echopaw made a few more nests, where the others would sleep.

Sighing, Echopaw exited the den, helping Brambleflicker push the herbs and moss into the tunnel. She stopped, panting. Grunting, she continued to push it up the steep slope. Brambleflicker called out to her, "We're almost to the top, don't worry!" Echopaw nodded, pushing it faster so that she could get fresh air. The tunnels felt too cramped for her, and it was relieving when they came out into the air. She pushed the moss into the hollow underneath the rock, and slipped back into the tunnel. Scooting down to the bottom, she was greeted with the yowling of a meeting.

Juniperpelt was on the boulder, his sharp gaze looking around the cats. He yowled, 'I am going to appoint a deputy early, to ensure our protection. Peakjaw." The brown tom's head shot up, "Will you do me the honor of being AshClan's next deputy?"

Peakjaw nodded, "Yes Juniperpelt, this is an honor." The other cats dipped their heads to the new deputy. Echopaw stared at him for a long time, her ears slightly flattened. (I'm sorry about what is going to happen) She narrowed her eyes, a feeling of dread creeping into her pelt. The cats had returned, only this time there was only two. One on the boulder; and one in the middle of the clearing. The others were white cats, their light blue eyes glowing against the landscape. One of the black cats turned to look at her, and she unsheathed her laws instinctively. Against her will, she felt herself fall to the ground, paws twitching in every direction. She shrieked, smashing her head into the ground. (OH GOD. I made her suffer so bad ;w;) The black cats came to her, wicked smiled cut into their faces.

They laughed, "You know too much. You must die!"

She jerked up, panting heavily. Peakjaw and Juniperpelt were standing over her, expressions blank. She backed away, trembling. She whispered quietly, "They came back. They're going to kill us!" Her silver pelt was dusty, and her head was throbbing.

She looked up, shrieking, "They're going to kill us! We're all going to die!"

**AN: Im so sorryyy XD Poor little Echopaw. Yes, she is epileptic. **


	8. Traded

*moon later .3333….*

Chapter 7

Echopaw rose from her nest, ears flat. Foxtrot lifted his head, giving her a glance before setting his head down on his paws again. He had been given his warrior name half a moon ago, before he learned that he would always walk with a slight limp. She plodded outside, shaking her head sleepily. She had rarely slept in the past moon after what Brambleflicker confirmed as a seizure; whenever she did her dreams were haunted with black cats and death. Brambleflicker slid past her, his white fur slightly wet from the rain. Yarrow was clamped in his jaws, _a lot._ She flinched slightly, remembering how many herbs they still needed to restore the empty stocks.

She slid back inside the den, looking at the stores, going over what was running low. She winced, _poppy seeds._ Looking around, she headed out again, nearly tripping over her own paws. She headed up the tunnel, dry and hard-packed earth touching her paws until it got mucky towards the top. Fighting through the mud, she emerged through the brambles, almost instantly getting soaked. She dove for the cover of trees, shaking out the water in her fur.

She parted the undergrowth with her paws, looking for the flower stems. At last, she found a few of the red flowers, bundles of the seeds inside. She nipped off a few heads, watching them drift slowly to the ground. She jumped as a large raindrop fell on the back of her neck, and picked them up quickly. She sprinted through the forest, ears flat.

She slipped down the tunnel, mud clogging up the fur on her paws. She came out into the camp, her paws sinking in sodden grass. All the cats were underneath rocky overhangs jutting out of the ground or inside the dens. She tore across the clearing to the medicine cats den, shivering. At least the rain had gotten the sleepiness out of her.

She padded over to the crack in the rock wall, looking inside. The shallow bowl only had three of the seeds inside, only enough for one cat. She shook out the seeds from one of the heads, which was a reasonable amount. She shook out the rest, which filled almost all the bowl. She set the flowers to the side, retreating to the back of the den, which was dug into the dirt and stone wall.

She squawked in surprise as she crashed into Foxtrot, who was on his paws. He jumped back in surprise, letting out a silent hiss. Echopaw bristled, waiting for a rude comment, though he had only insulted her a few times for the whole moon. He just muttered something and hobbled away, ears flat against his head.

She turned to look at him settling into his nest. He looked at her, but turned away sharply when their eyes locked. She felt the tips of her ears burn and her paws tingle, and she turned away from him, heading for the stores again. Shaking out her fur, she began to part the herbs, stacking the borage leaves and setting them off to the side.

She wondered slightly if she was sick, or it was something else. But she shrugged it off, continuing to sort the herbs until they were all in order. She was about to go check on Gingerpaw when Sootpaw came sprinting into the den, crashing into the stores. Honeydrop yowled after her, "Sootpaw! Get back here!"

Sootpaw backed up, "Oops! Sorry Echopaw."

A scrap of borage was sticking to her fur, which Echopaw knocked off, "I just finished sorting those, and you come in like a stampede!" Echopaw pounced on her, giving Sootpaw's ear a playful nip before letting her up.

Honeydrop had skidded into the den, her fur bristling, "Sootpaw, what have I told you about running off? Especially into the medicine cat den, wounded cats are in here!"

Echopaw watched Sootpaw shuffle her paws and mutter, "Sorry."

She purred, butting Sootpaw on the shoulder, "What did you want Sootpaw?"

Sootpaw meowed, "For you to see Creekmud, she was acting unusual when I went to change the bedding earlier.

Echopaw blinked, "Why didn't you ask Brambleflicker instead?"

Honeydrop replied for Sootpaw, "He's not here; he's busy talking with Juniperstar." Echopaw shivered slightly at his name, the clan had grown stronger under his leadership, but she felt there was something wrong with him. She gave her a nod, bounding over to the stores to fetch some herbs.

She bounded outside, relieved to find that the raining had stopped, and that the clouds-which were still a bit dark- were starting to part. She scrambled up the first few boulders, and then sprang up the last one that led to the fallen trunk. The poppy seeds inside the packet she had shook around, one of them spilling out. She squeezed into the den, padding to Creekmud's nest. The old she-cat was on her side, eyes clouded slightly. She looked up, blinking, "Brought those for me? Wouldn't bother, I'm getting to old. Don't waste your herbs on me." Echopaw didn't reply, only opened up the packet and waited for the she-cat to eat them.

Creekmud let out a snort and lapped up the round seeds, curling up for a rest. Echopaw padded out of the den, half sliding-half slithering down the boulders. The clouds had clustered up again, and it was followed by only light drizzle. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, which consisted of a few fish and one rabbit. Echopaw picked up a trout, hopping into the den. Gingertail was talking to Foxtrot.

Echopaw called through a mouthful of scales, "I brought prey to share!" So far, only Gingertail and Foxtrot were still in the den, and Mossfeather had gone back to training Greenpaw. Foxtrot looked up, "Prey? Thanks Echopaw, I'm starving!" She was slightly taken aback at how much nicer he was being, but took into consideration that she had been caring for him while Brambleflicker went out or had to talk to another cat. She set it down between the three of them, awkwardly waiting for who would take the first bite.

Gingertail rolled her eyes and bit off a chunk, tipping her head back slightly to chew. Soon, they were all eating, and Gingertail butted her on the shoulder with her head. She swallowed her bite and meowed, "So, how's apprenticeship going?"

Echopaw replied, "Good." She got a sick feeling in her stomach, that she wasn't actually telling the truth. She stood up from where she was staying, and meowed, "I'm going to go find Brambleflicker." She padded out of the den again, shivering slightly in the air. She turned to the leader's den, poking her heads through the ferns, no one was there. She sighed, wondering if he was out collecting herbs. She flinched, realizing that they already had the herbs that they needed. Maybe he went on a walk?

She padded up the tunnel, curling her lip at the gross and mucky scent of mud. Muttering under her breath, she padded out into the forest, easily catching onto Brambleflicker's scent. However, it was slowly being washed away in the light rain. She dove under a tree, shaking out her pelt. She sighed and padded off again, wondering slightly why she would bother. She assumed that Brambleflicker just went on a walk, considering that Juniperstar's scent was nowhere to be found. She twitched her ears as she heard a scuttling noise along the roots of a tree. She ignored it, dipping her head to the ground to sniff for the scent.

She looked around, his scent had broken off. She spun in a circle, trying to track his scent down. She vaguely noticed the scuttling sound grow louder; eventually a strong cat scent hit her nose. She spun around, lashing out a paw. Whatever was there hissed, and she felt blood on her fur. A silver tabby she-cat stood before her, looking tall and graceful. A nasty scar ran along her neck, along with one down her side. Echopaw stepped backwards slightly; the she-cat looked strikingly familiar. The same tabby fur, the same green eyes, the exact same tan paws. There was no mistaking it; this cat was her own mother.

Echopaw stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?" Her paw was raised defensively, claws unsheathed.

Silverpeak wound around her, "Nothing, maybe getting my own daughter back from this clan. At least she succeeded, that Minnowstar was never a right leader."

Echopaw bristled, "So you planned that, you planned for Minnowstar to die?" She unsheathed her claws in anger, "And Mossfeather too?"

Silverpeak stopped behind her, "Mossfeather took you away from me, and you can come back to me now. You can have a better life."

Echopaw stepped backwards to run, "No, I won't have a better life with a murderer. Mossfeather is better than you!" She turned, and sprinted toward the camp, paws thumping on the forest floor. She dove into the tunnel, scuttling down quickly. She was greeted by a loud yowl as Juniperstar called a meeting. She was still bristling from the short encounter, and was glad Silverpeak didn't pursue her further. She wondered if Brambleflicker was back, considering Juniperstar was.

Juniperstar curled his tail over his paws, looking slightly pleased with himself. He meowed to the cats below, "Tonight, when the moon is at its highest, we will attack LeafClan! They had no right to fish us out from our own home! They will pay for their crimes." Echopaw cringed, though yowls of agreement rose from the cats. He looked down at the cats, "Dripriver is moving to the nursery, expecting our kits." He purred at this, looking happy. Dripriver dipped her head slightly, and Echopaw noticed that she had fattened up quite a bit.

After Juniperstar jumped down from the boulder, the clan was chattering like a nest of sparrows. Echopaw retreated to the medicine cat's den, heading straight to her nest. She decided to start sorting herbs again, since Sootpaw has crashed into the stores.

She let her mind wander while she sorted herbs, practically unaware of the patrol heading out to fight.

However, a yowl sounded and the cats retreated back into camp, hissing. A patrol of LeafClan cats came down the tunnel, Brambleflicker was actually _leading _them, yowling, "Juniperstar! Amberstar wants to talk!"

Juniperstar narrowed his eyes, the cats that were about to go and attack them hissed, one of them lashing out a paw at a warrior that came to defend his leader. Milknose and Shimmerpaw, the tortoiseshell apprentice, shuffled along at the back. Glancing warily at the bristling warriors, they scooted over to Brambleflicker and Echopaw, dipping their heads to each other. Shimmerpaw meowed to Echopaw, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Echopaw snorted, "Probably me. Amberstar is a bit too desperate."

Milknose nodded, "Most likely. Though I wouldn't blame him for wanting his daughter in the clan, you _are_ his only daughter." Echopaw rolled her eyes, remembering how he said she was a failure.

Brambleflicker broke the moment of silence, "So, do you need any herbs?" He shook his head slowly, "We have more than we need, although it took forever to restock all of it."

Milknose sighed, "No, no. It was wrong of Mossystar to attack your clan; I think Amberstar will have better sense than that, unless it carries in family." Echopaw glanced hesitantly at the leader's den, wondering what Amberstar and Juniperstar were talking about.

After what seemed like forever, Juniperstar came out of the den, Amberstar following him, a happy look on his face. Amberstar's happiness sent a chill of dread creep up her spine. Juniperstar yowled, "Echopaw is going to be traded to LeafClan for herbs and territory! The other bank of the river is ours!" Juniperstar's face bore into hers, "You are to go with me to the fallen tree at sunset, Amberstar will meet us there."


	9. New Home

Chapter 8

A few yowls rose above a chorus of cats, "I'm going too!" Mossfeather and Gingertail were standing next to each other, and went to next to Echopaw. Copperpelt called out too, "I am also!"

Greenpaw, Sootpaw, and Shiningpaw followed, "Us too!"

Brambleflicker stood up as well, his white fur ruffled, "I'm going with them too, as an intention of becoming an elder." His gaze sharpened, "Elders don't seem suited to life here anymore." Around six cats were gathered around her, and she was feeling a bit surprised. Juniperstar gazed at them with surprise, watching almost a third of the clan leaving.

Another cat yowled, "I'm coming too!" Dripriver appeared from the crowd, her swollen belly swinging. She looked up at Juniperstar, "I feel our kits will be safer in this clan, there is too much violence here." Echopaw blinked, wondering how she had so many cats on her side, most of the clan was still edgy around her considering she was half-clan.

Juniperstar growled, "Fine, all of you go! I'll just have LeafClan destroyed; you'll have to come back!" His speckled fur was bristling, tail lashing. The LeafClan cats were shuffling their paws warily, though Amberstar had a look of triumph on his face.

Foxtrot stood up from his post next to the medicine cat den, ears flat, "I'm going too." His ginger pelt was fluffed up, blue eyes darting back and forth at the crowd of angry AshClan cats. Foxtrot's mother, Raggedbelly, came up too, "Don't forget about me. I go wherever my son goes." Foxtrot purred, sitting down next to Echopaw, and by where all the cats were gathered.

Juniperstar screeched, "No! I forbid you all from leaving, listen your leader!"

Mossfeather yowled at him, "You're not our leader anymore! Amberstar is." Mossfeather dipped her head to the dark tabby tom.

Juniperstar fixed a hard glare on all the cats willing to leave, "Then go right now, you'll come crawling back to me."

Echopaw stood up, ears flat, "So you're willing to trade one of your own cats for territory? That shows how bad of a leader you are." She fluffed up her pelt, tail twitching angrily. Gingertail dipped her head in agreement, eyes blazing in rage.

Juniperstar spat at her, "Shut up! Leave the clan, I banish you all!"

Mossfeather nodded, "Alright then, we'll leave. We'll see whose better."

Echopaw fluffed up her fur, "Wait. There's something I want to tell you, Juniperstar." Without hesitating, she bounded up the boulder, meeting Juniperstar's green gaze. She narrowed her eyes, though still fearful, "I know."

Juniperstar hissed, "Know what?"

She whispered while sliding down the boulder, "I know everything between you and Silverpeak." He stared back at her with hatred in his eyes, but she just joined the others down in the clearing. The others were saying quick good-byes, touching noses and play-fighting.

Brambleflicker looked up at Juniperstar, "You better find a medicine cat, I used to train you, and so you help the clan's new medicine cat." Juniperstar didn't reply, and stared with a flat and blank expression. Echopaw let out a sigh, eyeing her father nervously. The battle where he had tried to kill her was still fresh in her memory, and the thought of it made her flatten her ears.

He seemed to notice this, and padded over to her. He touched her ear with his nose, "I'm sorry about that battle, Echopaw. I wasn't thinking straight, Mossystar was my mother. It would have been horrible if you lose someone you love." Echopaw didn't reply, but shuffled her paws awkwardly. He yowled to his cats, "LeafClan, we must go. We are not welcome here anymore." Amberstar dipped his head to Juniperstar, and headed up the tunnel. Echopaw followed him up, turning his head to see a creamy tabby she-cat following, with Mossfeather behind. The air in the tunnel felt stuffy with so many cats inside.

A cat from behind hissed, and another muttered. Echopaw quickened her pace, trying to get out of the tunnel faster. She breathed a sigh of relief when they broke out into fresh air. All the cats shuffled out of the tunnel, until all of them were out. Amberstar yowled, "Head for home!" He broke off into a run, dodging brambles and trees. Echopaw followed after him, quickly catching up due to the fact she was smaller and there was less undergrowth. The cats fanned out behind him, but Echopaw fell back. Foxtrot was limping again towards the back of the group, swerving around a tree before he made a clumsy crash. Echopaw nudged him forward with her forehead, and he shot a half angry- half surprised glare at her. She snorted and bounded ahead again, calling over her shoulder, "Fine then! We'll see who gets there first!"

He hissed, "Is that a challenge?"

Echopaw stuck out her tongue, "Yes." She hopped away before her could gain ground on her. She saw the river, and many of Juniperstar's cats hesitating at the water's edge. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Foxtrot running after her, panting. She made a flying leap and crashed into the water, getting pushed under from the force. She paddled with her paws and swam to the other side, where Amberstar and some of his cats were. Others were starting to wade across, hesitant but crossing with a few paddles. The cats that refused to get their paws wet went to the far side of the bank, crossing the trunk. Amberstar headed for what she assumed was the camp. She muttered under her breath as her long fur got stuck in brambles. The undergrowth was much thicker here. She heard a panting breath and Foxtrot jumped ahead of her, nearly crashing into Amberstar. He backed up a little, limping alongside Echopaw. His eyes were bright with exhilaration.

He huffed, "That hurt, but it was worth it." Echopaw shoved him in the shoulder, purring.

Amberstar gave her a quick glance, "I see you've gotten really friendly with a clanmate." He twitched his whiskers.

Echopaw's ears burned. She meowed, "Not like that!"

Foxtrot added, "We're just… uh."

She finished for him awkwardly, "We're just friends."

Amberstar rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." He led the rest of the way to the camp silently, until Echopaw stood underneath the open sky. One large, leafless birch tree was in the middle of the camp, and Amberstar jumped up inside the forked branches. By now a lot of the cats had come from their dens at the new scent inside the camp. He yowled to summon the rest, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the cherry tree to hear what I say!" More cats came out from the dens, sitting by the tree to wait for what he had to say. A light brown she-cat gave her a glare through narrowed eyes. Echopaw flinched, deciding to look away.

Amberstar twitched his whiskers, "We have achieved more than one cat from AshClan, who stuck to my daughter's side." murmurs rippled through thr crowd of cats, and some shot glares at the newcomers. Amberstar went on, "They will be here as warriors, the apprentices will get new mentors here. " He nodded to her, Shinepaw, and Sootpaw. Greenpaw went over to sit down next to Mossfeather. He leapt down from the tree, "May I ask of your names?"

Shinepaw dipped her head warily, "I'm Shinepaw."

Sootpaw twitched her ears, "Sootpaw."

He nodded to both of them, "Very well. Shinepaw, your mentor shall be Turtleflicker." A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward, blue eyes shining at the prospect of getting an apprentice. "This will be your first apprentice, pass down your wisdom and courage to make Shinepaw a fine warrior."

"Sootpaw, your mentor will be Heatherswoop." A white tom padded forward this time, who was at least two times the size of Shinepaw's mentor. He bent his head down and touched noses with Sootpaw. "You were a great mentor in Whiteberry, pass down your skills to Sootpaw."

Echopaw sat with her tail curled around her paws neatly, tail tip trembling without her noticing. She snuffled, getting slightly dizzy. She felt sick as her paws began to shake. She shut her eyes, _No! Not again!_ She opened her jaws in a screech of terror, falling to the ground. At once she felt fur brushing hers. Ambberstar had jumped down from his post and began licking her fur, through blurry vision she saw his anxious eyes. She tried to say something, but she found that she couldn't. She felt cold and numb, though shaking furiously.

Horified and scared, she blacked out, vision darkening into nothing.


	10. Notice

Unfortunately, I won't be updating often, as I dont have the feeling for writing much atm

heres my dA if you want to see some art:

xxsnowtheleopordxx . deviantart


	11. Creekmud

Chapter 9

Echopaw blinked, her heart thumping with fear. Thyme leaves were set at the corner of the nest she was laying in. Taking the hint, she swallowed them, grimacing at the taste. She blinked as a pelt brushed against hers. Foxtrot was curled around her, twitching his paws in his sleep. She almost laughed when he let out tiny squeaks. Her head was still spinning however, making it hard to see. She shook her head, trying to clear the dull agony. A voice made her jump, "You look funny shaking your head like that." Shimmerpaw was sitting across the room, shuffling herbs in her paws.

Echopaw grunted, "You wouldn't think it was funny if you went through it!" Shimmerpaw looked at her paws, eyes filled with shame. Echopaw quickly mewed, "I don't mean it in a mean way!" Shimmerpaw nodded, going back to sorting the herbs. Echopaw caught the scent of tansy.

Shimmerpaw glanced at Foxtrot, "You know, he was the first one at your side when you collapsed."

Echopaw blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Shimmerpaw nodded, "He carried you in here too."

Echopaw glanced at Foxtrot, who had once despised her, carried her into the medicine den? She blinked at him, before deciding to move him in the side with a paw. He just squeaked in his sleep again. She giggled, "You know, it's kinda funny when he does that."

Foxtrot opened one blue eye, "I heard that." Echopaw jumped in surprise at his sudden awakening. He got to his paws, his hind leg clearly bothering him. Shimmerpaw flicked a single poppy seed at him, "It'll take away the pain and not make you too sleepy." Foxtrot just nodded, lapping up the tiny black seed. Echopaw stretched, relief flooding over her that it wasn't as bad as the last time. There were no monster cats threatening to kill her. Amberstar poked his head inside the den, eyed filled with relief as he saw Echopaw grooming herself. Echopaw glanced up at him.

"Hi?"

Amberstar dipped his head slightly, 'Hello, feel better soon." He retreated from the den, his tail low. She was about to leave when the gray apprentice had slipped in the den, hopping on three feet.

Milknose came around a twist in the den, "What happened this time Quakepaw?"

Quakepaw hissed, "I fell into some nettles." Milknose sighed, padding to the herb store. Echopaw recognized the scent of dock, it would soothe the nettle stings. Quakepaw glanced at her, hatred cold in his eyes, "What use is a medicine cat that just sits around and does nothing?" He spat at her.

Echopaw didn't flinch, only replied, "One that had a seizure maybe. You would be doing the same!" She hissed the last words, tail lashing.

Quakepaw opened his mouth to say something before Foxtrot, still beside her, hissed, "She has a point there, apprentice."

Quakepaw shot him a glare sharper than flint, "Don't talk to me like that, cripple!" That had done it, Foxtrot rose to his paws, tail lashing, a growl rumbling from his throat.

Milknose interrupted, "Stop that right now! Quakepaw, show more respect for a these cats, would you? I bet they wouldn't fling themselves into nettles like you did!" Quakepaw flattened his ears, but said nothing as Milknose applied the poultice and eased out any nettles that got stuck in his fur.

Milknose turned to them, "Sorry about that, Quakepaw is a little aggressive." She blinked at Echopaw, "A lot to you, he didn't appreciate the scars given to him by a medicine cat!" Echopaw giggled at this, weariness soon came to her however. Sighing, she laid her head on Foxtrot's flank, drifting into sleep.

_Echopaw blinked, once she realized she was dreaming; her heart started to beat quickly. It was the dark place; three things were missing though, the dead cats, shrieking, and the terrifying eyeless, see-through cats. It was just her, alone, in this dark place. Then she realized, a starry at was sitting a few fox-lengths away from her. Echopaw called to her, "Who are you?"_

_The starry she-cat replied, "Haiku" Echopaw stared at her, confused. She smiled down at Echopaw, "I was the start of your family. It was a long time ago." Haiku touched her nose to Echopaw's head, "You're inside your own head, me being here prevents you from getting attacked by the monsters inside it." Echopaw took a shaky breath, glancing around the empty space._

_Echopaw took notice of her collar, "You were a kittypet?"_

_Haiku nodded, "Yes, originally. I was with my mate, Rat, and we moved into DarkClan. But that's not the point. Echopaw, you are a multiple-blooded. Not many cats have that many different combinations. Your ancestors came down from other clans and two-leg place. You have loner, kittypet, DarkClan, SweptClan, LeafClan, AshClan, SkyClan, and many more clans had made you the way you are now. You are a very special cat Echopaw, and that's why StarClan has put their trust in you."_

~~ Linebreak~~

It had been a few days since she had the dream of Haiku, thinking about 'how StarClan had put their trust in her.' Since then Shimmerpaw had shown her how they use herbs and the different herbs that grew there instead of in her former territory. She twitched her ears as yowls of shock rose in the clans. She smelled the stench of blood, and immediately darted out of the den. An unmistakable scent hit her,_ Creekmud!_ Creekmud had stumbled right into the camp, with the others, Blindspot and Darkheart.

The old she-cat and her denmates were covered in claw marks and bites, big and small. Creekmud rasped in a painful, "P-please Amberstar, take us in. That leader i-is nothing but a disgrace t-to the warrior clans!" She took in a rattling breath, ears flat. The elders were skinny and wounded all over. Echopaw didn't let Amberstar answer the question, she darted forward, supporting Creekmud as she almost toppled to the ground. Creekmud wheezed, 'Please Amberstar. You can't deny the fact that I'm your half-sister." Creekmud staggered away from Echopaw, her paws shaking.

Amberstar dipped his head, the pity in his eyes unmistakable, "You may join, all of you." Creekmud breathed a sigh of relief, letting Echopaw support her to the medicine cat den. Foxtrot had swiftly grabbed three mice by their tails and followed her into the medicine cat den. The elders shared the three mice while Echopaw and Shimmerpaw checked them over.

Echopaw asked Darkheart, "How did you all manage to get into this state? This is horrible!"

Darkheart coughed out his answer, "Juniperstar used us as t-training tools for the new apprentices they recruited. H- He made us h-hunt for ourselves, but none of us could. I-If we tried t-to get prey from the fresh kill p-pile, they w-would chase us away.

Echopaw nodded solemnly, "Well, you'll be safe and well-fed here."

Echopaw padded over to the exit of the den, night was falling, and the warriors and apprentices were going to sleep. Slipping out of camp, she scrambled up into a tall tree, glancing at her paws. Her paws were rough and black, and she wondered if it was from her SkyClan ancestors. She nestled into the crook of the branches, dozing into a fitful sleep.

**AN: Sorry that was so short ;u; My old laptop finally got cleared so now I can write chapters yay! ANYWAYSSS woOHOO Creekmud has arrived on the LeafClan wagon.**

**Hheheh the only thing that sucks is that I don't have a mouse so, yunno.**


	12. RIP Shimmerpaw

Chapter 10

It was a fitful sleep full of great clans and stars, but once Echopaw woke up, she could hardly remember anything. She clawed her way down the tree, huffing. She weaved through the brambles, and she thanked StarClan for her small build and shorter fur. The cats had started to shed their leaf-bare coats, into green-leaf ones, which made it easier to pad through the forest. Sniffing for herbs, she parted the bracken, where only two still-growing coltsfoot plants stood. She flicked her ear back as there was a rustle in the bracken behind her. She heard tiny whispers, and turned around. She padded straight for the bramble thicket, where two kits were, eyes wide and indignant.

Echopaw looked down at them, "What are you two doing out here? You know you should be at camp with your mother!" The two kits looked shameful; she noticed they were Embertail's two she-kits.

Sunkit, the eldest, mewed indignantly, "You can't tell us what to do; you're just a medicine cat!"

Echopaw looked down on her, "And your still a kit, I am older than you. Even if I am a medicine cat, you still have to follow the warrior code." Sunkit attempted to attack her, but Echopaw held her still with a glare like flint. Her narrowed green eyes scared the little kit out of her wits, where Echopaw picked her up by the scruff. With one paw, she scooped Willowkit from under the bramble. Grumpily, Willowkit followed her back to the camp. Echopaw assumed that she knew if she tried to run, she would be caught faster than you could say 'mouse'. She ducked underneath the tunnel, wincing as a loose bramble thorn cut her ear.

Embertail greeted her with a grateful voice, "Thank you so much Echopaw! I didn't know where they were, I thought they were dead!"

Echopaw glanced down at the two kits, "See? Your mother was worried sick, the forest isn't sunshine and happiness." She looked at them, "This world is cruel." She turned tail, padding into the medicine cat den. She didn't know what had triggered the last words, but she had just said them. Maybe her dreams. She called over Shimmerpaw, spotting a hollow with nothing in it. Next to it was the moss and bedding material. Echopaw asked her, "Why is this here?"

Shimmerpaw shrugged, "Dunno, I guess its extra storage space."

Echopaw grinned, "What if we plant catmint in here? We'd never run out because it would be cared for!"

Shimmerpaw nodded, "That's a great idea! We'd be strong while the other clans have no chance against greencough." Echopaw bounded deeper into the den, which was a network of small tunnels. She found Milknose, and explained what she had in mind for the den. He approved of their plan, and sent them out to retrieve a catmint plant. Shimmerpaw flicked her tail for Echopaw to follow. Echopaw weaved through the bracken fluently and gracefully, Echopaw sighed. She was relieved that she had the skill too not step on a thorn by accident. Shimmerpaw lead the way, an abandoned twoleg nest. Echopaw breathed in the heavy scent of catmint. There was plenty growing here, sure to spread further. She began scraping at the dirt, which was still hard from the freezing months before. Shimmerpaw helped her until the whole plant was out, with roots clumped in a ball. Echopaw winced, her claws sore from clawing at the cold dirt.

They each had a clump of catmint in their jaws. Echopaw was about to spring over the remains of the fence when a loud snap of a twig sounded behind them. Echopaw whirled around; claws unsheathed. A fox stood infront of them, teeth bared. Shimmerpaw shrieked in terror as it lunged forward, grabbing the young apprentice in its jaws. Echopaw hissed in rage, springing onto the back of the fox, her long, hooked claws tore through the fox's flesh. It yelped, dropping Shimmerpaw. She sprang off the fox, hissing. An idea came to mind, she prayed it would work. She backed up into the brambles, wincing as the thorns snagged at her fur. She saw the fox's eyes light up with satisfaction. She hissed inwardly, _Or so you think!_ She spun around, jumping onto the base of a tree, and with tremendous force, back onto the fox. She locked her jaws on its forehead, staying on stubbornly. The fox let out a shrill howl of pain, trying to shake her off. In its struggles, the fox grabbed her hind leg in its jaws, tugging with extreme force. She bit harder, feeling something pop. She churned fur paws, scratching at its eyes. The fox threw her off and retreated into the bracken, yelping. Echopaw sighed, exhausted. The tree bark had splintered her paws, making every step painful. Shimmerpaw stood, trembling, her wounds bleeding. The one on her back was slowly stopping.

Echopaw plucked out as many splinters as she could from her paws, and mewed to Shimmerpaw, "Shimmerpaw, I'm going to find Milknose, you'll be alright!" Shimmerpaw's only response was a weak gasp. Flattening her ears, Echopaw began racing back to the camp, stretching her legs as far as they would go, increasing her strides. She practically flew into camp, panting, "Fox…Shimmerpaw, wounded." She almost collapsed in exhaustion. Her hind paw was bleeding heavily, the blood stained her fur. Milknose herded her into the den, where he quickly treated her and flew out of the camp with more herbs in his jaws. She winced, curling her tail around her body, and closed her eyes. But she didn't fall asleep, no no. She stayed wide awake, waiting for them to bring Shimmerpaw back.

She waited and waited, her patience slowly ebbing away until her tail was lashing crazily. Foxtrot emerged from the entrance, a rabbit dangling from his jaws. She dipped his head to her, inviting to share a meal. She twitched her ear, accepting his request. He dropped the rabbit by her, settling down on the other side. She nibbled at the rabbit, ears twitching nervously. Foxtrot however, took a mouthful, chewing thoroughly, and swallowed, before reaching out to take another bite. Sighing, she took a bite, realizing how famished she was. Before she knew it, she and Foxtrot had finished the whole rabbit. She swallowed the last of the meat, still feeling nervous.

She almost jumped with surprise as Foxtrot gave her a quick lick on the check and whispered, "She'll be fine. You'll see." She felt a burning sensation come across her face, but he turned tail and left, tail twitching. Echopaw jumped to her paws when she heard the rustling of the bramble tunnel. Turtleflicker and Milknose were carrying Shimmerpaw in. Her breathing was hoarse, and the cobwebs covering her wound were stained red already. They eased her into a nest, where she winced feebly. Echopaw's heart twisted with grief, and she curled around her friend, grooming the space between her ears. She heard a weak purr rumble from Shimmerpaw's throat until she could tell that she was asleep.

In the days that passed, Shimmerpaw's condition only got worse. The wound to her back had gotten infected, putting her as a massive risk. Every night, Echopaw had stayed up, cleaning her wounds and changing the cobwebs. She wailed inside, _I should have treated her when I was with her! It'll be my entire fault if she dies!_ A chill blew through the den, making her shiver.

She sighed, satisfied with her work, and prepared for her vigil, witting next to Shimmerpaw. Echopaw felt a spark of hope as Shimmerpaw stirred, her eyes were glazed over and exhausted, but she was looking into space. Nervous, she called over Milknose, who was grumpy to be awoken. She whispered, "Why is she doing this? It's scaring me."

Milknose glanced down at his apprentice, and closed his eyes. He whispered in a hoarse voice, "Her brain is swelling from the infection, there's little to no hope for her chance of survival now." Echopaw gasped, and guilt washed down on her. She refused to believe that Shimmerpaw was to die. She quickly padded over to the moss, dipping it in the icy cold stream that passed through the medicine cat den. She packed the cold moss over Shimmerpaw's forehead, flattening her ears.

She heard her whisper, "Echopaw?"

Echopaw crept forward, "Yes? I'm here, you'll live, I won't let you die!"

Shimmerpaw whispered, her voice scratchy as she looked at Echopaw with a distant look in her eyes, "This world is cruel." She fell silent, slumping down into the nest. Echopaw panicked, pressing her ear against Shimmerpaw's chest.

No beating.

No breath.

No life.

This time Echopaw resented her power to see into the past and future, now she knew what had triggered her words to the small kits. Shimmerpaw's death shook her, and made her lose a small shard of her respect for StarClan. She buried her nose in Shimmerpaw's fur, wailing in grief. Yes, indeed. This world was very cruel.

**AN: R.I.P Shimmerpaw. ImM SORRY ITS NECCESARY FOR The PLOTLINEEEE!**

**Anywhoo, woohoo new chapter ehh ;u;**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**DO YOU THINK FOXTROT;**

**-LIKES ECHO**

**-WANT ECHO AS A FRIEND**

**-RESENTS ECHO/ WANTS REVENGE?**

**-LOVES ECHO**

**-hint; he licked her cheek and whispered in her ear, wtf do you think?-**


	13. Just a Nightmare

Chapter 11

(AGE UPDATEEE; Echopaw is not about 4 moons into her apprenticeship ((Also, in most of my stories I DON'T put in training and learning parts because it kinda gets in the way of the plot line ^w^)) 2-3 more moons to go Echo. You can do it ;w;)

Echopaw stared half-heartedly at the catmint, which was starting to spread inside the tiny hollow. A tiny stream of water trickled around them, which she had dug to give the plants the nutrition they needed. A moon had passed since Shimmerpaw's death, and the fox had succeeded in more killings. Embertail, Copperpelt, Creekmud, and two of Amberstar's lives had been taken. Echopaw hauled herself to her paws, shaking out her dusty coat. She made her way over to the herb stores, looking them over with her sharp green eyes. The burdock stack had fallen over, mixing in with the daisy. The whole store was a mess, herbs scattered everywhere. The nests were unkempt too. Echopaw frowned; she would have to start cleaning the den. It was starting to get warmer, since New-leaf was almost over.

She started to stack the herbs into their proper sections when Sunkit ran into the den, tripping over her tiny paws. Echopaw turned to look at the kit, bristling. However, Sunkit didn't notice, but squealed, "Willowkit got stuck in the bushes, can you help?" Echopaw let out a snort, following the young kit out into the camp, where loud, painful mews sounded. Echopaw quickly made her way to the bush, seeing the young kit stuck, face-first into a bramble bush, the long thorns snagging her long fur. Unsheathing one claw, Echopaw worked out one bramble stem from the bush, ignoring the pain that it left in her claw. Soon, she had made enough room to fully tug out the young kit, and the sight was awful. Willowkit wailed in pain, a long thorn completely stuck in her left eye. Echopaw shuddered in horror, "Dear StarClan, how did this happen?"

Sunkit whimpered, "She thought she saw a mouse in there, she thought that she could catch it so that Amberstar would make us apprentices." Echopaw didn't reply, only picked up the kit, who was covered in thorns and wouldn't stop her wailing. Echopaw made her way to the medicine cat's den, gently placing the kit in one of the cleaner nests. With a quick flick of her paw she scooped out two poppy seeds, and gave them to the young kit. Willowkit immediately lapped them up, and after a few minutes, fell asleep. Echopaw rolled the young kitten onto her belly, gently tugging out a thorn. These 'thorns' were odd, instead of the fat bases; they were thin and sharp, and stuck in really deep. Echopaw stuck her head out of the medicine cat's den and called out, "Sootpaw! Come help me with this!" Sootpaw's black shape shot out of the den, and the gray she-cat grumbled.

"What do you need?"

Echopaw frowned, the gray she-cat looked tired, and Echopaw shook her head, "Never mind." Sootpaw huffed, and she stalked back in the den. Echopaw narrowed her eyes, _Fine, be that way. Grump._ She turned and went back in the den, returning to the task at paw. She tugged out prickle after prickle, growing exhausted. There were still tons to go. Soon, the kit's back side was done, so she rolled the young kitten over onto her back. Her belly and neck areas weren't as bad, but she had a lot stuck in her fur, or in her paws. She gently eased out all the thorns, tossing them into a growing pile. Soon, she came to the kit's face and ears. Thorns were stabbed through her ears, stuck in her nose, lips, tongue, and gums. She cringed, feeling that maybe the mouse wasn't a mouse. Maybe it was a porcupine. Echopaw winced, and began pulling them out, and blood welled up immediately. She quickly finished the kit's mouth, which was now a bloody mess. Now there was only one more prick, the one in her eye.

She gently shook Milknose, her mentor, awake. The tom blinked once, and then muttered, "What is it?"

Echopaw gave an inward growl, "I need your help with something." The tom rose to his paws, which were shaking. She could tell the tom was getting old. Not wasting any time, she quickly led him to the young kit, and then gave an uncertain mew, "I don't want to damage her eye any further."

Milknose lowered his head, sniffing the kit's eye. He murmured, "You did a good job removing these quills, Echopaw. Let me handle her eye. I'd suggest that you go out so that you don't have to see this."

She frowned "The more I learn the better."

Milknose huffed, and unsheathing one careful claw, pulled the long quill out of the kit's eye. It didn't bleed a lot but Milknose continued with whatever he was doing. He spoke while carefully cleaning around the kit's eye with quick rasps, "It's too deep to treat with normal poultice, so I'll have to remove her eye." Echopaw flattened her ears but didn't flinch away. Swiftly, Milknose pushed one claw behind the kit's eye, cutting whatever it was on, and then pulled it out. Echopaw looked away, heading toward the herbs. Quickly, she grabbed burdock root, which prevented infection better than marigold, and cobwebs. She dropped the herbs, holding the cobwebs on one paw. Milknose grabbed the burdock root, chewing it into a pulp. Spitting it out, he carefully applied the pulp to the area prone to infection. Echopaw did her part next, covering and partially filling the kits socket with cobwebs. She grabbed the extra burdock, also chewing it up. She put it on the multiple wounds over the kit's body, only putting cobwebs over the larger ones.

Echopaw frowned, the sun would set quickly, and it was the night of the half-moon.

Milknose could tell what she was thinking and grumbled, "You'll have to go without me. My bones are getting too old for that trek. You know the way." Echopaw nodded, heading to the herb store and grabbing a mouthful of daisy leaves and heading over to the elder's den. Quickly, she distributed all the leaves to the elders, lapping up two for her journey. She backed out of the den, heading toward the camp entrance; the sun was starting to set. A voice stopped her.

Foxtrot growled lowly, "Where are you going?"

Echopaw snorted, pawing him on the nose, "The Shadow Pool, it's the half-moon tonight." Then she looked him in the eye, "Also, your nose is crooked."

Foxtrot pushed her away with one paw, and then muttered, "Well your nose is squished in."

Echopaw rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm leaving now."

Foxtrot stopped her again, "I'm coming with you, and there's no knowing if that fox is still out there."

Echopaw felt her claws prick with impatience, then snapped, "Fine, come with me." They headed out of the camp, and she headed toward the river. The border was bathed in AshClan scent, and she bent over and gagged. She had grown used to the LeafClan scent, and the scent up her nose was unbearable. Her eyes watered as she continued to walk, passing the log. Then she made a sharp turn. They were passing onto SweptClan territory now, trekking up a hill.

Her short legs made it harder to get through the tall grass, so she struggled through the weeds. She narrowed her eyes, tail lashing in frustration. She unsheathed her hooked claws, now cutting into any grass tangles. She refrained from growling, but she could see two blurry shaped walking in front of her, two tall figures, she guessed were a few other medicine cats. She bounded forward, tail raised slightly. She caught the scent of AshClan, and almost cringed again. Foxtrot tore after her, tail twitching as he caught the scent of his former clan. She flicked her long tail in front of him, then muttered, "Don't."

She could see the cave entrance from there, and the moon was almost at the top of the sky. She hissed, "Hurry!" Then took off, breathing a sigh of relief when the grass became short. Unsheathing her claws, she used them to run faster by launching off them each time her paws touched the ground. Foxtrot tailed after her, and soon they shot after the two AshClan cats. Echopaw looked back to see them running as well, but having a harder time. The entrance was getting closer, and soon, she skidded to a halt in front of it. Marshfoot and Mallowheart were there, and she sat down, catching her breath. Then she asked, "Where's Toadclaw?"

Marshfoot replied, "He was killed by a fox last moon." She dipped her head in sorrow.

Marshfoot eyed Foxtrot, "Why is here with you?"

Echopaw answered, "There's a fox on our territory that has killed many of our cats, and Milknose couldn't come today so he came for protection." Silence fell over the cats as the two AshClan cats arrived, she recognized one as Honeyshine. Another smaller cat was by her side, eyes round in fear. He was a small cream tom, with tiny little brown speckles covering his head, back, and tail.

Honeyshine sat down, eyes narrowed, "This is AshClan's new medicine cat apprentice. His name is Snickerdoodle. He came to use as a rogue and will be accepting his apprentice name here." Her eyes swept the cats as if challenging them to defy her.

Echopaw snorted, "Loosen up, this isn't a meeting between warriors about the head into war. This is the night of the half-moon, for StarClan's sake!"

The young apprentice, Snickerdoodle, seemed to relax a bit, but his eyes remained large and fearful. But Honeyshine growled, claws unsheathed, looking ready to spring. Echopaw whisked her tail in front of Foxtrot, and then locked gazes with the former medicine cat. Echopaw flattened her ears, narrowing her eyes and slitting her pupils. She knew her eyes always looked like deep pits of burning green, always flickering and giving an ominous look. Honeyshine sheathed her claws, looking away from her.

Mallowheart stood up, her white fur shining, then meowed, "It is time to enter the Cave of the Shadow Pool." Echopaw stood up, padding to the side of the young tom.

She purred, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

He stuttered, "O-okay."

She narrowed her eyes slightly as they entered the cave, plunging her deep into fear.

Honeyshine began to speak, "Snickerdoodle, do you wish to become medicine cat?"

Snickerdoodle mewed quietly, "I-I do."

Honeyshine grunted, "Then come forward."

The young tom stepped forward, still trembling.

Honeyshine hastily spit the words out, "Warriors of StarClan, accept this apprentice and teach him to heal and stuff." The other medicine cats were all quite shocked.

Echopaw spat, "That was no ceremony!" Quiet mews of agreement rang around the cave.

Honeyshine sneered, "I'd like to see you do better, half-clan!"

Echopaw snorted, ceremonies were one of the things she was first taught, "Fine, I'll do the correct ceremony!"

She say on the other side of the pool, then mewed in the _correct_ words, "Snickerdoodle, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

He looked up at her, "It is."

She let her eyes relax from their narrow as she spoke the next part, "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways heal his clan according to your will." She then meowed, "Do you wish for a clan name?"

The tom shook his head, and she returned to her spot by the pool, shooting a glare at Honeyshine. Mallowheart meowed, "It is time to share with our ancestors. Take a lap of water from the pool." Echopaw took a single lap, laying on her side and closing her eyes to sleep.

_Echopaw flitted her eyes open, stiffening. Pain lashed through her immediately. She looked up, flinching away in horror. Silverpeak was there, a malicious glint in her eyes. Was Silverpeak dreaming too?_

_Silverpeak snarled, "Why did you defy my orders, you scum?!" She looked down at her paws, claws unsheathed. She backed away, bumping into another cat. She didn't turn to see who it was, but started to run, she ran out of the horrid camp, up the tunnel and into the cherry blossom trees. However, Silverpeak was on her tail, and eventually caught her, claws raised. She brought them crashing down, but Echopaw kicked her off, starting to run again, blood streaming from a scratch on her face, hindquarters, and her left shoulder. She panted heavily, but kept running, muscles burning._

_She broke through the trees, coming to the river. Fear coursed through her as she trembled, leaning over to look at the river. She saw her reflection, there was none. Well more like it was a terrifying thing that stirred up old memories. The black shadowy cat looked up at her, the white eyes that had blood streaming from them. She took a step back, but couldn't. Something shoved her forward, and she fell into the river. Her eyes were wide open in fear as the shadowy cats returned, writhing around her, whispering their promises of power and glory, for her to follow her true destiny._

_But, she caught a glimpse of one white cat, with bright blue eyes forcing its way towards her. Echopaw stiffened again, trembling in fear. Her pelt burned at the white cat got closer, it whispered, "Wake up. Get back to your camp." Her fur felt like it was burning off, and she let out a high-pitched shriek of pain._

"WAKE UP!"

Echopaw snapped open her eyes, muscles stiff and head swimming in pain. Foxtrot was by her side, as were Mallowheart and Snickerdoodle. Her pelt was bushed up in terror, some parts matted with blood. Honeyshine sneered, "Probably a kit-nightmare." Echopaw shot a half-hearted glare at her, before trying to stand. The wound on her shoulder opened up wider, spilling blood onto the stone ground. She stumbled toward the entrance, breaking into a run once she was out. Her paws patted down the long grass of the moor, sheer terror filling her as she ran back to the camp. Her wound bled, leaving a long trail to follow. She stumbled over one paw, twisting it as she fell. Foxtrot caught up to her, panting.

He grunted, "You run fast." She didn't respond, lying on the grass, still bristling. Foxtrot mewed warily, "You should calm down, it was just a nightmare, you'll be fine."

She shot back immediately, snarling, "A nightmare? Nightmare? I've been having these dreams since I was a kit!" She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you care anyways? You've always treated me like dirt since I was a kit, why do you care all of the sudden?"

Foxtrot flinched back, looking hurt. She regretted her words almost instantly. She murmured softly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that."

He curled his tail around her, and whispered, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was always bullied when I was younger, I guess I wanted someone to feel the pain I had gone through. I'm sorry."

His answer surprised her, but she settled into his long warm fur, "Apology accepted." He purred, nuzzling her between the ears.

He mewed softly, "Echopaw?"

She answered, "Yes?"

"I- I love you."

She purred softly, snuggling into his fur, "I love you too."

**AN: OGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH uvu. Sorrrryyy this chapter took sooooo long to write. But here it is (I haven't updated since May, sorry sorry! -**

**(I also need to update Abandoned cause like I haven't done it in a year? I also need to rewrite the original one. And do CCC (sequel to overshadowed) and start Winged ughhhhhhh ;=;S**


	14. Some Ships Don't Always Sail Smoothly

Chapter 12

Echopaw drew away from Foxtrot's warmth after recollecting herself. She stared down at her white paws, the fur along her spine starting to flatten. It flew right back up when she remembered something. Whatever the thing was in her dream, it had told her to go back to camp. Panic rose in her chest, and she shook Foxtrot, speaking quickly, "We have to get back to camp, come on!"

She broke into a sprint, her worry giving her extra adrenaline to keep going, she could hear Foxtrot's pawsteps pounding behind her as she weaved through the bracken, losing strands of her silver fur as she neared the camp. She quickly slipped into the camp, freezing in horror. Blood stained the ground, wounded and dead lying scattered around the camp. The AshClan scent was unmistakable, and caused her to start bristling. Anger and grief coursed through her as she finally started to move. Her first move was to go straight to the medicine cat's den, which was shredded and unstable. She slipped inside, and what she saw made her go rigid again.

Before her was Milknose, brutally slaughtered. His muzzle twisted into a snarl, eyes glazed over. His throat was torn to bits, but there was fur between his claws and blood on his paws, nearby laying another fallen warrior, also clawed to death. She stumbled forward, burying her muzzle in her mentor's pelt. Grief wracked her hard, but she knew she had to treat the clan's wounds. She made her way to the herb store, despair crashing over her as she saw the herbs scattered everywhere and torn. The cobwebs were mainly intact, and surprisingly, the catmint store wasn't drastically ruined.

Despite the heavy feeling on her chest, she grabbed the cobwebs and as many herbs as she could recognize that weren't damaged beyond usage. She slipped outside, feeling stress starting to weigh on her back. She went to the first wounded, hastily treating them with a few marigold leaves and bounding the wounds in cobwebs. She worked quickly around camp, trying to ignore the slain surrounding her. She bristled at the tension in the air, ears flicking when she heard Amberstar's call. Lizardstripe, who she was treating, attempted to get up, but Echopaw snapped at her, "Stay down; I'm not done treating your wounds yet."

She ignored the glare that was shot in her direction, and she finished treating the tom's wounds. She moved on, exhaustion weighing down on her. Her ears twitched as Amberstar began speaking, "As you all know, we were attacked by AshClan today, but we won." Loud cheering yowls sounded, and Amberstar began speaking again, "Despite our victory, there were many losses. Tonight we mourn the loss of Milknose, Sunkit, Shinepaw, Raggedbelly, and Mossfeather."

Echopaw froze. Mossfeather was dead? She clenched her teeth, raising her head and scanning the clearing for the familiar tortoiseshell pelt. Her eyes landed on her still figure, and she forced her way through the crowd, hurrying up to the she-cat. Anger and grief struck her again, and her legs buckled in. First she learned about Milknose, then Shinepaw, who she was _raised_ with, and now Mossfeather? She buried her face into her adoptive mother's pelt, holding in her tears. Her body was cold, and sticky with blood. There was no third chance for Mossfeather; there was no heartbeat or the sound of her breath. She was dead. She drew away from her still form, legs shaking. That was when her tears fell, dampening the fur on her face.

She drew in a shaky breath, tearing her gaze away from Mossfeather. She recollected the herbs she dropped, forcing herself to move on and treat the rest of the clan, despite the heavy amount of pain on her soul. She finished just in time to hear Amberstar start speaking again.

"AshClan and we have always had tension between each other, and it's time to end that. We will attack their camp and make our message clear to them. The battle will be in three days, so be sure to rest and heal during that time to be at our best during the battle."

Echopaw's head shot up, and she snapped at the leader, "No! You cannot fight against AshClan."

Amberstar's eyes narrowed, and he answered sharply, "They have cost us much today, they deserve to have the same done to them."

Echopaw bristled, "Our clan was being slaughtered during the battle. We have no more herbs; our medicine cat lies dead inside of our den. We have fewer warriors." She added sharply, "And severe wounds do not heal in only three days without the necessary care."

Amberstar had a look of surprise and solemn agreement on his face at her words, and he spoke, "Meet me in my den. Clan, you are dismissed."

Echopaw followed her father into the den below the giant rock, Sitting down, her tail curled neatly over her paws. Amberstar spoke, voice heavy, "So, tell me. What is so bad about a small ambush on our attackers?"

She stood, "I take it Brambleflicker has told you about my dreams, correct?" Amberstar nodded, his tail lightly tapping the ground. She began pacing back and forth, "Juniperstar is a tyrant, he's been working with Silverpeak and two-leg place cats." She stopped and turned to him, "The amount of capable fighters inside their camp heavily outnumbers us. We would need at least another large, healthy clan to have any chance of winning, or survival." Her eyes narrowed, "If you do decide to attack, I'd recommend the fastest, quietest warriors we have to knock out or pick off members from inside the camp one at a time."

Amberstar's expression was grave, "Well, I thank you for the information. Stay here, I'll be getting the senior warriors to talk over a plan." She nodded, sitting down again until he returned with a few warriors, that included Whiteberry, the deputy, Turtleflicker, Heathersnap, and Tigerstripe. She dipped her head to them when they entered with Amberstar, who nodded at her.

She went over the same information, leaving out the part about her dreaming, but keeping the two-leg place information. Luckily, they didn't question how she knew the information in the first place, but began speaking.

Turtleflicker spoke first, "A full on battle would be too risky for us, so maybe we could take on their patrols and chase them off?"

Echopaw shook her head, "They would notice our scent and they would most likely run back and report or bring backup to the patrol. Or they'd attack again."

Quiet murmuring filled the den, and Tigerstripe piped up, "Maybe we could send one of our warriors to spy, or to join their rogue-filled camp and report back to us after a while."

Amberstar responded to that, "Their warriors attacked us while we were all in camp; they know what we look like. It'd be too risky to send one of us to spy on their camp."

Echopaw added, "Plus, you can't spy from above, the camp is too far down for you to see properly, and they'll most likely see you first."

Heathersnap grunted, her tail twitching, "Well, then should we just sit and wait here? We need to be at our full strength before we can do any damage to them." Echopaw looked to Amberstar, whose tail tapped against the ground in a steady rhythm.

He stood, "Most of the clan wants to go to battle and with the promise of said battle in three days, I can't just cancel it. There's a heavy chance that a few warriors will get the stupid idea of attacking on their own."

Echopaw let out a small sigh, staring down at her white-furred paws. Her ears pricked up when she heard Whiteberry's voice, "Echopaw, you and Foxtrot were out tonight, couldn't one of you be a spy?"

She looked up at him, "We're both former AshClan cats. They know us. Unless you want us to snoop around the territory, then we can't do anything."

Whiteberry nodded, "You two and other former members could sneak around at night to see what they're doing, or listen in on patrols since you have their skill and know the territory."

Echopaw nodded, ears twitching, "Some of us could train others in our skills so we could pick off or drive members away to weaken them." She looked up at the white-pelted deputy, "But it will take a long time to do so, and if we do it too quickly suspicions will rise and we'll most likely be attacked again."

Amberstar growled, "So be it. We'll go with that, even if it takes a while, we can pull it off. We have the advantage of silence and our strengths."

Echopaw stood, "If that's how it is." She padded around the group, about to leave when an idea struck her, hard.

She turned around and locked gazes with Amberstar, "The fox."

He echoed her in confusion, "The fox?"

She gave him a sharp nod, "We lure the fox into their territory. We'll be done with it and they'll have the issue of it." She left before they could say anything, she left. She had to prepare the dead for their vigils still.

She sucked in a breath as she slipped inside the den, forcing herself to keep moving. She looked around, had he gotten Willowkit to a safe area while she was asleep? She gave a small sigh of relief when she noticed the small kit in the area behind the herb storage, still unconscious, but safe. She looked towards the mess of herbs, scraping up the mess of herbs. She sat still, sorting through them with a skilled paw. She quickly pawed out the torn and trampled herbs into a pile, giving a inward groan at the thought of having to recollect everything. She had no marigold or horsetail, no burdock root. She had used the rest of the cobwebs treating the warriors; there was no juniper or poppy seed, the comfrey and dock was torn to bits. There was a small amount of goldenrod, but no feverfew for infections.

Their thyme was destroyed, which would make treating those in shock and fear of the battle. Fortunately for her, their mint and rosemary was mainly intact, so she wouldn't have to go out at the crack of dawn to collect herbs for the vigil. She sighed, leaning down to pick up the herbs that she had to throw out. She gripped them tightly, slipping from the den and into the dirtplace. She scraped a deep hole, dropping the trashed herbs inside it and kicking the dirt back over it. Entering the camp again almost made her freeze once more. Now there were warriors grieving over the bodies of the dead. Her heart almost shattered when she saw Waterfur grieving over the small body of Sunkit, first Embertail died, and then his daughter. She shook her head, letting a small sigh escape.

She slipped back inside the medicine cat's den, back to the herb storage. She quickly padded into the area behind it, picking up Willowkit and placing her in a clean nest in the main area. She'd still have to go out soon to get herbs to redo the dressing on her eye. Her gaze traveled back to Milknose, she'd have to prepare all the dead for the vigil. And for that, she'd need cobwebs to cover up their wounds. Stress built up on her shoulders, and she couldn't help but release a hiss of frustration. She left the den again, slipping out of the camp, into the forest. The sun was starting to rise, so the dew on any cobwebs would be shimmering. She scanned the bushes with her eyes, swiftly wrapping webs around her paw. She looked closely to make sure she didn't snag any spiders with her.

Soon, the cobwebs were wrapped tightly, almost up to her elbow. She sighed, sitting for a while. She had no mentor anymore; she hadn't learned everything there was to learn about herbs and remedies. Brambleflicker was an elder, and she highly doubted he would leave his position since he was getting older and weaker. She hobbled back to the camp, not wanting to get the webs dirty. She wriggled through the tunnel, snagging her ear on a thorn and hissing under her breath. She quickly entered the medicine cat's den, pulling the cobwebs off in an empty space at the stone herb store. She turned to her mentor, nudging him onto his back with her nose. The only other wound he had was a few scrapes along his belly. She sighed, slowly starting the grooming. She cleared his fur of blood and dirt, cleaning out the wounds as well. She padded back to the store, grabbing a few leaves of mint and rosemary.

She slowly rubbed the herbs onto his white fur, to block the scent of his death, and scattered a few leaves in his wounds before she bound them up. Once that was done, she grabbed a wad of cobwebs and patched up his wounds. Carefully, she closed his eyes with a paw and fixed his muzzle so he didn't have a snarl on it. Once she moved him onto a nest he looked like he was just sleeping, and nothing had happened to him at all.

She gritted her teeth together, forcing herself to leave the den to do the same to the others. She scanned the clearing quickly, padding over to where there were grieving warriors. She faltered when she saw Foxtrot hunched over Raggedbelly, who lied still on the ground. Her legs forced her to walk over to him, looking up at him. She whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes staring into her own. He looked away, muttering, "No, I am. I'm the one who stopped us from getting here sooner. If we hadn't waited for so long, they might still be alive."

She hesitated, staring up at him in shock. She couldn't find any words of comfort, so instead she murmured quietly, "Hey, I have to prepare her for vigil, or should I wait a little longer?"

He drew away from his dead mother, whispering, "Its fine, I don't want to see her like this right now." She gave him a nod, quickly moving to roll the queen onto her back. She sighed as she padded back to the medicine cat's den with her, laying her down onto another nest. She quickly performed the same procedure on her, laying her to rest in a clean nest.

The next ones were a blur, she worked quickly, though exhausted, sad, and stressed. Soon, they were all prepared for the vigil, which would most likely take place this night. She settled down in a clean nest, letting out a long sigh. Her chest ached, and she was tired, ready to knock out for a few hours. Unfortunately for her, she felt a sharp prod at her side, and she growled under her breath, standing and muttering, "What?"

She heaved herself to her paws, trying her hardest not to glare at who ever disturbed her rest. It was Quakepaw, who growled, "The cobwebs came off my shoulders."

She responded tightly, "How did they come off? I don't treat wounds lazily, they should still be on."

He growled, "They just did, okay? Now can you fix it or not."

She gritted her teeth together, tail lashing. She snagged some cobwebs, swiftly removing the strands left on his shoulder and tightly bounding them over the scratch again. He sniffed, "No herbs? No wonder all these cats died. You're a lousy medicine cat."

She moved as quick as a snake, her paw poised right at his throat with her claws unsheathed. She growled in a deep, hushed voice, "I used all the herbs on those who needed them, not whiners like you who can't stand a simple scratch. Now I can give you much, much worse than your little thorn scratch if you really want some herbs, you hear me?" Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits, their color dark and flickering like a green fire. The gray tom looked at her in horror, backing away from her and quickly running out of the den.

She lowered her paw, realizing what she had just done. She'd snapped under her grief and stress, and being told that all their deaths were because of her simply triggered something nasty in her. She stared down at the ground, paws trembling.

She settled back down in her nest, falling into a fitful rest despite her panic

**AN: Ok this story might be cancelled. I wrote this chapter all today because I wanted to show whoever reads this story what happened after their ships sailed op. The next chapter may or may not be coming but I can't guarantee until I see if I want t write it or not. **

**ALSO:**

**Please send in OC's, or random names and descriptions because;**

**THE FOLDER WHERE I HAD ALL THE ALLEIGANCES WAS THROWN OUT, I ONLY HAVE LEAFCLAN'S ALLEIGANCES, AND I NEED OC'S FOR THE THREE OTHER CLANS**

**Please send them in, I can't remember any names (also if you can please review names that I mentioned in previous chapters that belong to other clans I m super stressed abt losing all these names and such)**

**Forever triggered,**


End file.
